Another James and Lily Story
by little fish1
Summary: James is already in his fifth year by the time Lily is sent her letter. Between their inevitable romance are several lovesick boys, a dark lord, and a special power.
1. 01 One

Fifteen year old Lily Evans was sitting in her backyard playing with her older sister, Petunia, when a huge owl swooped out of the night sky. The moon was hidden behind a cloud, so the owl wasn't seen until it was directly over them. Petunia ran screaming into the house and missed seeing the owl drop something before flying off again. Lily's curiosity overcame her fear, and she decided to investigate what the owl had left. When she opened the letter, she laughed to read an acceptance into a 'school of magic'.

Funny Lily thought Some kid has way too much time on his hands, training an owl and making all this up.

Rereading the letter, she couldn't repress a wistful thought, If only.

After she realized she had read the letter over a dozen times, she knew it was time to go after her sister and leave behind a dream that she knew was impossible. The search didn't take long. Lily found her sister cowering inside a closet on the third floor.

Petunia is so predictable, Lily thought disgustedly. She even hides here when I'm the one looking for her.

"Petunia, its alright. Just someone's idea of a sick joke," Lily said grudgingly.

"Y-y-you sound like you want it to be true," Petunia commented after reading the letter.

"Huh! Some excitement would do me some good!" Lily said.

"You can't mean that!" gasped Petunia. "Excitement is dangerous, and abnormal," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the last word.

"Petunia it shocks me that you can be so - normal," Lily said, pausing to compose herself, "and not care. Where's the adventure?"

"Lily, we have this discussion all the time, and everytime it ends the same. I enjoy being normal. And you - you're just going through a stage. I hope."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. There's no chance of adventure in my life. I'll most likely end up getting married, having children, and dying of old age nothing better than a homemaker," Lily sulked.

Petunia looked at her oddly, "You say that like its a bad thing."

Lily just stared at her sister. "I think I'll go to bed before you succeed in making me more depressed, if that's possible."

"Night Lil!" Petunia said, hugging her sister.

"Night Tunes!" Lily replied, running out the door.

"You know I don't like that nickname!!" Petunia yelled after her.

Lily chuckled as she laid down to sleep, grasping the letter tightly in her hand as she dreamed about a place called Hogwarts where anything was possible.


	2. 02 Two

The next morning Lily woke up and the first thing she saw was the letter still clasped tightly in her hand. Sighing listlessly, she put the now crumpled note on her dresser and glanced at the calendar on the way to the bathroom. Doing a double take she realized that today she was meeting her boyfriend, Anthony. Quickly checking the clock, she knew she had a matter of minutes before he would arrive.

In a whirl of motion, Lily showered , dried her hair, and threw on a clean outfit as she heard the doorbell ring.

Insistent on reaching the door before anyone else could taint her boyfriend, she flew down the stairs, grabbing the note as she went.

When she reached the door, she opened it to find Anthony looking slightly uncomfortable. No, very uncomfortable, but only for a moment. As soon as he realized she'd opened the door, he put on a fake smile, which wasn't very reassuring to Lily.

"Hey, what's up?" Anthony asked, shuffling his feet.

"Uh, Anthony, since when are you so awkward?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Well, I have something to talk to you about..." he said looking everywhere but her eyes.

This can not be good, Lily thought. He can't even look at me.

Out loud she said, "Ok, sure. Do you want to come in?"

Anthony quickly whipped his head from side to side, "No! Let's go for a walk. Yes, I think a walk is a better idea."

After a few minutes of walking silently, Anthony reached for Lily's hands which had been stuffed in her pockets since she left the house. As he drew them out, the letter fell out of her pocket unnoticed by either one.

"Look, Lily. I really had fun going out with you..." Anthony started.

Oh no, I know where this is going. But if he thinks I'm going to make this easy on him, he's got another thing coming. In fact - Lily's thoughts broke off devilishly.

"Oh me too!!" Lily overdramatically gushed. "It's like you're my soulmate. I've never met anyone as special as you. I can't imagine not being with you. Oh Anthony!"

Lily paused for a moment, than threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. This, to say the least, completely shocked him.

"I can't believe you remembered our anniversary!" Lily added for extra measure.

Anthony was very confused, What is wrong with her? Is she on some kind of drug? She's never been this flighty.

"Lily, I'm sorry to say this, but I think it's time we stop seeing each other," Anthony said, an undertone of regret Lily was quick to pick up on.

"Anthony, if you don't want to break up with me, why are you?" Lily asked calmly, an attitude which infuriated Anthony.

"Well it doesn't sound like you care a whole heck of a lot!" Anthony yelled.

"Get real. This is one of those scenes where you have to remain emotionally detached," Lily said.

But once again, what she was saying and feeling were two different things. Oh you little prat, you think I'm going to let you hurt me? Well, yeah, but there is nothing to be done about that now. But I can make you think I don't care and never did, which will hurt you more than anything I could possibly say. So you go ahead and cast me aside, controlling my rage will be worth it to watch you hurt!!

"No, girls can't keep logical heads in a fight!! Everyone knows that! You never cared did you? It was all some joke, huh?" Anthony was steaming. He had liked her, he still did, and it turns out he was a pawn in her sick game.

Whahaha, Lily laughed to herself. Playing right into my hands!! This is too easy!

"Yeah," Lily said coolly. "I guess I should get home, I have to look my best for the guys in the morning."

Anthony grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, "Am I so easily replaced?"

Lily's heart nearly broke to see the despair in his eyes, but her mission needed to be completed. She shrugged off his arm, "You dumped me, remember?"

"But I had a reason," Anthony cried.

"Uh-huh, so share," Lily said staring at him. "That's what I thought." Then she walked away, leaving Anthony with his head in his hands.

When he finally had enough control to lift his head, he noticed the piece of paper that had fallen from her pocket. He picked it up and was about to call out to Lily. He stopped suddenly as there was something strangely familiar about the paper. Unfolding it, his eyes wandered over the paper, focusing on the content.

Lily's a witch?!


	3. 03 Three

Anthony ran as fast as he could after Lily, gasping for breath when he reached her.

"Lily - witch - letter - pocket - break-up - don't have to," he panted.

Lily was losing her patience and self-control. All she wanted to do was go home a cry, and he kept prolonging this. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she snapped, "What do you want?"

Anthony glanced at her in surprise and spoke again, "Well, this letter I found dropped out of your pocket and I picked it up and read it. I hope you don't mind."

Lily laughed, "It's nothing. Some practical joke or - "

Anthony broke her off, "Lily, you don't have to pretend. I got my letter too!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Hogwarts, of course," Anthony said, as if it were that obvious.

"You say it like its real!" Lily exclaimed.

"Because it is," Anthony said. "Please tell me you know about magic, at least."

"Oh yeah, that's real too," Lily said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Obviously Anthony didn't realize she wasn't serious, "Now we're getting someplace."

Lily punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Get real. You don't think I'm buying this, right?"

"Never mind, back to square one. You'll never believe it if you don't see it. Do you know why I never invited you over to my house?" Anthony asked.

"Family problems?" Lily ventured.

Anthony snorted, "With my parents? Oh, right, you haven't me them yet. No, the real reason is because our house is sort of magical, a wizard's house."

"You really went off the deep end," Lily said, but secretly wished it were, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Anthony just looked at her knowingly. "I'll make a deal with you. I prove to you its all true, you go out with me again. You prove I'm a psycho and I'll - "

"You'll what?" Lily asked, intrigued.

"I'll leave it up to you," Anthony shrugged.

"That's not very smart," Lily pointed out.

Anthony waved away the cautioning with his hand. "I don't have anything to worry about," he said smugly.

Lily laughed and he glared at her.

"We're here, now we'll see what you have to say," Anthony pulled her towards the door but stopped suddenly. "Do you agree to my terms?"

"What are the details of said wager?" Lily asked. She wasn't about ot get roped into a fool's bet.

"Like what?" Anthony asked, tapping his foot. He didn't really want to go through all the technicalities. He was impatient to prove her wrong.

"Like how long do I have to go out with you? Are there any relationship obligations? etc. And are there any stipulations to my side?" Lily asked sweetly.

"A year. Kissing and friendly demeanor. No cheating. As for your side, no stipulations," Anthony rattled off.

"A year?!" Lily exclaimed. "What if I hate you or find someone else?"

"Wait a year!!" Anthony yelled, slightly upset she was even thinking about breaking up with him already.

"You should be thankful I'm still talking to you," Lily pointed out. "You just broke up with ME!"

"I was leaving for school. I couldn't be dating a muggle," Anthony explained.

"Muggle?" Lily repeated.

"Non-magical," Anthony said shortly, holding in all the insulting remarks he normally would add.

"Oh, well, anyway. Fine, I agree to your sick proposal, but with a few minor alterations. If you cheat it's off, and you can break up with me at any point," Lily bargained. There had to be some out clause.

"Alright, deal." With that he opened the door to his house, and Lily immediately knew she had lost the bet. She couldn't be upset about that for long. Even though she did have to date him for a year, it still meant that Hogwarts was real, and she was going!


	4. 04 Four

Anthony looked pleased as she observed the house elves scurrying about doing chores, mops and brooms moving by themselves, candles floating in the air, and his mother apparating in front of them.

"Anthony," his mother said looking at him curiously, "who is your guest?"

"Oh, mum. This is Lily."

"The girlfriend you've been gushing about?"

"Yep," he replied.

"The muggle?" she asked suspiciously now. "Umm, why?"

"Why what?" Anthony asked, confused.

"Why did you bring her here?" Mrs. Schoel clarified.

"Oh, she's a witch. She got accepted to Hogwarts. I found out right after I broke up with her. She didn't think it was real," Anthony said.

"Well, dear, I assure you this is not a trick," Mrs. Schoel said.

Lily merely nodded, still staring at the house elves.

Mrs. Schoel followed her gaze, "Oh nevermind them. Those are just the house elves. They serve our family."

"I'll be frank with you dear," Mrs. Schoel said. "I didn't like the fact that my son was dating a muggle, but he convinced me to let him. I was only swayed because he isn't particularly fond of muggles either, so there had to be something special about you. None of this means I am going to like you. One thing I can say for sure is that Mr. Schoel is going to take a while to adapt, if not an eternity, so don't expect a miracle. We're not used to these types of situations to say the least."

"Thank you ma'am," Lily said, unsure what an appropriate response would be.

"No reason to thank me," Mrs. Schoel said. She turned to Anthony, "Why don't you get your brother?"

"Sure mom," Anthony started walking but turned to look at Lily, "Care to come with me?"

"Sure," Lily said relieved. She was thankful to get away from his mother.


	5. 05 Five

As soon as they were out of earshot, Anthony whispered to Lily, "My mom's quite a dish, isn't she?"

Lily was shocked, but looking back she realized Mrs. Schoel was really a trophy wife. Beautiful, graceful, well-mannered, and self assured.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "She's quite beautiful. Do you think she likes me?"

Anthony laughed at her insecurity. "I know she was relieved. Our family doesn't think so well of muggles. Come to think of it, you're the only one I like. But, anyway, she naturally assumed the worst. It's important to her for our line to continue having beautiful children, like me."

Lily almost choked. "Children?! We ARE children. We can't think of having them!"

"Woah, Lily, calm down," Anthony said. "I wasn't saying anything like that. It's just there is no point in dating someone who is not a possibility for marriage."

Now Lily wasn't just frightened, she was upset, "So I wouldn't be a possibility if I weren't pretty?!"

"Not in my mother's eyes," Anthony replied.

Bordering on hysterical, she shouted, "What is wrong with you? You seemed normal before."

Anthony could sense this was getting out of control, "Look Lily, you're just overwhelmed. Tomorrow we'll go get your school supplies."

"Where would I get this stuff?" Lily asked, looking at the list of unusual objects, momentarily distracted from her upset.

"Oh just a place behind this bar we know," Anthony replied. "Don't worry about it. Just ask your parents for some money to put in a new account for you at a wizarding bank."

"Yeah, like it's that simple," Lily said, thinking of what she could say to convince her parents this was true.

"Hey Anthony! Is that my going away present?" they heard a voice call from the sky.

"Erik, get off your broom and come in. Mum wants you."

"You didn't answer my question," the boy pointed out. "Who's the girl?"

The boy came closer and Lily could see that Erik, like Anthony, had dark hair, almost black. They both had blue eyes, but Anthony's were more crisp and dark. Pale skin seemed to run in the family, but only added to their appearance.

Anthony grumbled, "She's MY girlfriend."

"Don't get all huffy. So you got a new one already. What happened to the perfect Lily?"

"I am Lily," Lily said, causing Erik to fall the few remaining feet to the ground and get a mouthful of dirt.

"You're Lily? Muggle Lily?" Erik asked collecting the broom he had fallen from and spitting out dirt.

"Uh, yeah. Why so surprised?" Lily asked, not sure if she should be offended.

"Oh, it's nothing personal, but we don't usually have muggles to our house for obvious reasons," he said, indicating the broom.

"She's going to Hogwarts," Anthony jumped in.

"Can you tell me about this school? All I know is the name and what it specializes in," Lily said.

Anthony opened his mouth to explain, but Erik got there first. He offered his arm to Lily, and began strolling with her, "You see there are four houses..."

After walking a few feet, Erik turned back to give his brother an infuriating wink.

When Lily had grasped the concept of Hogwarts, she asked him, "What year are you in?"

"Oh, I'm in sixth year. I remember going my first year, it was terribly exciting. You'll like it, I'm sure," Erik assured her, but she couldn't quite shake the feeling he was thinking about something else.

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin, of course. It's really the best house. All the greatest wizards come from there," Erik stopped walking abruptly. "Lily, would you go out with me?"

Lily gasped, trying to find the right words.

Misinterpreting her gasp, he said, "I know I said I dislike mudbloods, and I do, but you're the exception to that. You're beautiful, true, but that is only half the attraction. You have a sense of power that attracts me. I'll be in sixth year, so the age gap isn't terrible. I'm on the quidditch team, though that probably wouldn't impress you, since you don't understand it yet. But I'm popular, at least in my house. Plus, it would be good for your status to date a pureblood."

Lily looked at him sadly, and he felt the rejection coming.

"Erik, I might have considered if I hadn't been dating your brother," Lily said softly.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. Dump him," Erik said coolly.

"I can't. Not for a year," Lily stated matter of factly.

Erik stared at her in disbelief, "You time these things?!"

"No, nothing like that," Lily broke out laughing. "I lost a bet to Anthony so I have to date him for at least a year, but I'd like to still be friends."

"For now, I guess I'll have to live with that, but I have to say that I envy my brother. You are quite a catch, he was smart to sink his hooks into you. Smart, but so undeserving. And - maybe - at the end of the year -"

"We'll talk in a year," Lily stopped him.

"Alright," Erik said, leading her into the house where they were immediately confronted by Anthony.

"How did it take you so long to make a five minute walk?" Anthony asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Erik shrugged, "I asked your girlfriend out."

Anthony started turning purple but Lily put a hand on his shoulder and he immediately looked better. She had a calming effect on people.

"I wouldn't back out of our deal," she said smiling.

Anthony looked relieved, "I knew that. I just thought you might have forgotten. Sometimes my brother is a little too charming."

Erik grabbed his chest in feigned agony, "Oh, another girl resists my charm, I think I'm losing my touch."

"Another girl?" Anthony questioned.

"Mum," Erik replied laughing.


	6. 06 Six

Lily stayed for dinner that night at the Schoel's. It was, to say the least, an uncomfortable situation. Mr. Schoel was not exactly used to mudbloods at his table. Erik kept staring at Lily in a suggestive manner. Mrs. Schoel noticed this and seemed to think that Lily was some sort of seductress and proceeded to glare at her. And Anthony never took his eyes away from Lily except to send an occasional warning glare at Erik.

"Lily, why don't you stay the night? We have plenty of guest rooms and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind," Anthony said while his parents quite obviously did mind.

Noticing their scowls, Lily replied, "I really need to go home. I haven't told my parents any of this, and it will take a bit of explaining. Besides, I'll see you tomorrow."

Anthony pushed his chair out and helped her out of hers, "Here, let me help you. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No, I can get there alone, thank you," Lily said walking out the door. Then she turned and kissed him on the cheek.

Anthony watched her walk down the street until she was out of sight and shut the door, leaning against it and sighing.

When he returned to the table, he could tell he was going to get it.

Erik, who had started sulking when Lily had kissed Anthony, said, "Why don't you just propose and get it over with?"

His father looked disappointed, "Where did I go wrong with you? Associating with, even dating mudbloods!!"

Mrs. Schoel just shook her head, "He'll grow out of it. Give it time."

I don't want to give it time, thought Anthony. I only have a year!


	7. 07 Seven

Meanwhile, Lily was taking her time wandering back to her house, anxious of the inevitable discussion. Upon seeing her house come into view, she had the sudden urge to turn and run, but instead lifted her head high and squared her shoulders back, a look of utter defiance on her face.

Walking into her house, she called to her parents, "Mum, Dad, Tunes! I need to talk to you in the family room."

Lily sat down to wait for her family, nervously twitching in anticipation.

"Hunny, what's so important," asked her mother, who had obviously been in the middle of a beauty care session as he face was covered in a green gelatinous substance.

After everyone had been seated, Lily took a deep breath and told her family, "I'm a witch."

For a minute, there was no response and Lily kept getting more nervous.

"I've been trying to tell you that for YEARS," Petunia said, snorting in a most unladylike fashion.

"No, I'm serious. I got accepted to a wizarding school. Tomorrow I'm going shopping with Anthony for my school supplies. Then I leave a week later," Lily said. "Which reminds me, I need money for everything."

Seeing her parents still came no closer to believing her, she told them, "I'll make you a deal, you give me money, a lot of money, and I'll prove it to you by showing you the stuff I buy. You can trust me."

"Alright hunny," said her father, pulling out his wallet. "I'll give you all the money I have on me. If this is real, I want you to be well provided for."

Lily looked at the money he was offering, "Dad that's too much."

"No, hunny. I think that this might be real. And if it is, I don't want my baby to want for anything."

"Oh, Dad!! I love you so much," Lily said hugging him. "And not just because you give me money."

"You mean you believe her?!" Petunia screamed in outrage.

"Lily has never had cause to mislead us. We're giving her the benefit of the doubt," Mrs. Evans said, staring lovingly at Lily.

Petunia, so angry she could spit fire, ran out of the room and upstairs.

"Lily, dear, would you check on your sister. This must be quite a shock to her," Mrs. Evans said, worriedly glancing at Petunia's door. "Oh, and Lily, we want to make sure you know we are very proud of you."

"Yes," Lily's father agreed. "We are extremely delighted. It wasn't quite what we expected, but it is marvelous."

"Thanks, it means a lot to hear you say that," Lily replied, tears stinging her eyes as she ascended the stairs.


	8. 08 Eight

"Tunes?" Lily called out timidly, pushing open the door to reveal her sister sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

After a few moments, Petunia turned to look at Lily with a deadened expression. "Why Lily? Why can't you be normal? We were getting along so well, why do you insist on ruining it?"

"Oh, Tunes, I'm not doing this to be weird, but this is important to me. I wish you'd be happy for me, this is what I've always wanted. Well, not exactly, but the idea of it is."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't be happy for you," Petunia said softly.

Lily realized she'd get nowhere. and that she and her sister would never be close again. This was the fork in the road, and each had chosen different paths. Paths that would never again meet in the clearing.

"I'll miss you, Tunes," Lily murmured as she left the room.

Petunia waited until she heard Lily's footsteps recede to say, "I'll miss you too, Lil."


	9. 09 Nine

The next morning, Lily woke up and immediately began preparing for the day. She showered and dressed, checking to make sure the money her father had given her was still safely tucked away in her pocket.

As soon as she was ready, she took off towards Anthony's house, swinging her feet as she went. Upon arriving she knocked on the door to reveal three or four small house elves, peering at her in fascination.

"Misses, how can Dally serve you?" on of the creatures asked.

"Is Anthony available?"

"Sir is asleep misses. If misses insists, Penny will get sir," a different house elf replied.

"That would be great, if its not too much trouble," Lily said smiling.

"Who should Pepper say it is, misses?"

"Miss Lily Evans," Lily said, trying not to laugh.

"Ooh, Miss Lily Evans," exclaimed the house elves in amazement. "Sirs speak very highly of you."

Lily blushed, "Oh, stop that."

The house elves hurriedly disappeared to subject themselves to punishment, thinking they had offended a guest of their masters.

"Oh wait," Lily called. "I wasn't angry!"

"Don't worry about it," said Anthony, coming down the stairs. "They're just house elves."

"But they have feelings too," protested Lily.

"A house elf is meant to serve, not to feel," Anthony retorted.

"But - " Lily began to fight before Anthony put a finger over her lips, "Shh. It doesn't matter. Let me get ready and then we'll go."

"Are your parents coming?" Lily asked.

Anthony snorted, "No way. But we will be meeting a few of my friends there."

"Girl friends or guy friends?" Lily asked curiously.

"They're guys. And I just want to remind you of our deal," Anthony said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You don't have to worry about me," Lily said sweetly, giving him a peck on the cheek.


	10. 10 Ten

As soon as they arrived, Lily noticed something different about Anthony. When they walked through the alley and into Diagon Alley, he became more arrogant, and for lack of a better word, devilish. She really noticed the change when he interacted with people. He sneered at nice looking people and smirked at others. This was not the Anthony she knew.

Things only got worse as she met his friends.

"Lily, these are my closest friends, Lucius and Severus," Anthony said, indicating two handsome boys. One had dark hair and pale skin while the other had blonde hair and tanner skin. "Guys, this is my girlfriend," he said slipping a possessive arm around her waist.

Lily had to repress a look of disgust.

"Nice catch," Lucius said eyeing her over. "Better watch out. Potter and his boys might try to steal her."

"I have my assurances," Anthony said firmly, but Lily could feel his grip tighten around her. "Let's go get some of this stuff. Lily has never been to Diagon Alley before."

"What?" Severus asked, astounded. "Is she a - " he didn't finish his sentence as Anthony gave him a piercing glare that clearly said 'cut it'.

Severus looked at Lucius and they both shrugged.

Lucius decided to attempt a conversation without hitting the taboo subjects, "What house are you hoping to get in?"

"Uh, I really don't know. Erik explained the houses to me, but they are all very good," Lily replied. "What about you?"

"I'm in Slytherin," Lucius replied smugly.

"How did you know that was the house you wanted to be in?" Lily asked, gazing curiously at him, but had to look down again when Anthony's grip tightened.

Okay, so I can't even look at other guys, that's nice, Lily thought sarcastically.

"It's a family thing," Lucius said.

"Is that the house you want to be in?" Lily asked.

"Definitely," interrupted Anthony, Lily could tell he was jealous of the attention she was giving Lucius. "All the other houses are pathetic."

"Yeah, Hufflepuff is a bunch of lazy, naive children," Severus said.

"And Ravenclaw is a bunch of brainiacs with no lives," added Anthony.

"And Gryffindor," Lucius paused to share a disgusted look with his friends, "has absolutely no redeeming qualities."

"That's one way of looking at it," said a jovial voice from behind them. "I prefer to say brave and honest, but whatever."


	11. 11 Eleven

"Where's you followers, Potter?" Severus spat.

"Hmm...I wonder where," the boy said, looking everywhere except at the two boys who had begun sneaking up behind them as soon as they had turned to look at Potter. "I should probably find them, they might get into mischief. But that can wait until I meet this lovely lady."

The boy stepped towards them, "Is she family?"

Anthony, who had still been clutching Lily by the waist, let go to advance on the boy giving the two boys behind him a chance to grab Lily's hands and drag her away.

As soon as he realized what was happening, Anthony turned to find the other boy, but he was gone.

"I told you to watch out for them," Lucius said, scowling.

"We need to get them. We need to get them good," Anthony said firmly.

In an alley not far from the street she had been standing on with Anthony, Lily found herself in the company of the boy called Potter with dark hair and blue eyes and his two accomplices. All three were attractive, but in very different ways.

"Umm...who are you?" Lily asked, extremely confused how and why she had been brought into the alley.

"Oh, sorry. I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black," he indicated the boy with black hair and gray eyes who did a half wave," and this is Remus Lupin," he indicated the boy with brown hair and brown eyes who inclined his head.

"I'm Lily Evans. Now that we know each other, I have to ask why I was dragged into a dark alley by three boys I just met."

Looking from one boy to the next, she noticed them exchange expressions.

"Well, Lily, we know quite a bit about you, so its not as if we just grabbed some random girl of the streets," James said, as if that should be comforting.


	12. 12 Twelve

Sirius hit him on the shoulder, "Don't say it like that! You're making us sound like scary stalkers!" He turned to Lily and said, "What my friend meant to say is that we've been reading personal files not open to the public and following you around from time to time."

James shoved Sirius playfully, "Yeah, I make us sound like stalkers!"

"Lily, you can ignore them. We just wanted to make sure that Malfoy and Co. didn't corrupt you. They'll probably make is out to be Slytherin is the only choice, but really it is only meant for bad bad people," Remus paused. "basically people like them."

James had finally controlled himself, and said, "Especially if you area muggle-born, you don't want to be in Slytherin. They hate muggles. Though now that I think of it, you seemed pretty chummy with the three worst mudblood-bashers."

"That is kind of strange," Sirius agreed.

"Well, Anthony is my boyfriend, so isn't it natural his friends accept me?" Lily asked.

"He's your boyfriend?!" James asked surprised.

"Schoel is dating a mudbl- I mean a muggle born?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That's food for thought," Remus said pensively.

Lily nodded, "For a year."

"Don't you mean of a year?" corrected James.

"Um, no I mean starting last week, which leaves fifty-one weeks," Lily explained.

Sirius was incredulous, "You time these things?!"

Lily looked at him, "Why do all guys think that right off the bat?"

"Who is all guys?" James questioned.

"Oh, Erik asked that too when I told him I couldn't go out with him," Lily answered.

"Erik Schoel?! Asked a mudbl- sorry, a muggle born out?" Sirius was choking on laughter.

Remus replied, feeling he needed to explain why James and Sirius were rolling on the ground laughing, "This is the first we've heard of Erik talking to a muggle born without making them cry."

Lily shrugged, "I think we must be talking about different people. Erik seemed really nice to me."

"Nice?" sputtered James, getting off the ground. "That's different. I usually hear 'evil' or 'demonic', but nice works just fine."

"If all you're going to do is insult my friends, I think I'll leave. I'm sure they could do the same of you," Lily said, beginning to leave t he alley.

"No, wait," Sirius said pulling her back by her leg, as he was still sitting on the ground. "We want to tell you an alternative outlook on the houses."

James, however, was still hung up on her last statement, "Sirius she called them her friends."

Both Sirius and Remus elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" James asked clutching his stomach.

"For being an imbecile," Remus hissed.

"Yeah, if you keep that up she'll never talk to any of us again," Sirius said.

"Oh, right," James blushed. "Sorry."


	13. 13 Thirteen

"Whatever, so lets hear your side," Lily said. "If you don't hurry, Anthony will think I am cheating and that would break our deal."

"Deal? Cheating?" Sirius was suddenly very interested and got off the ground.

"Yeah I date him for a year, with kissing and friendly demeanor, but no cheating if he proved magic was real," Lily explained. "And he did."

"Hmm, so you're only going out with him because of a bet," James said. "That explains a lot."

"No, that is not the only reason, but this is really none of your business," Lily said.

"I'd like to make it mine," Sirius raised his eyebrows up suggestively.

"Enough already!" Lily yelled, looking at her watch. "Just tell me about your perspective on the houses."

"Well, Ravenclaw is for the smart ones, really dedicated, academically ambitious, wise, philosophical types," Remus said.

"Hufflepuff is for the loyal, content type. Generally satisfied with what they have, very patient," Sirius explained.

"Gryffindor is for the brave, and tends to have the most conflicts with Slytherin. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw generally side with Gryffindor, but the main battle, year after yeas is SSalazar versus Godric," James said. "It was, after all, Godric who ordered Salazar out of Hogwarts while Ravenica and Helga merely didn't intercede."

"Oh, yeah. Erik was telling me about that," Lily recalled.

James muttered to Remus, "How come they keep coming into this conversation?"

"Don't be jealous, James," said Sirius, who had overheard him.

"WHAT?!" James cried. "I am not!"

"Uh, guys," Lily said. "I'm gonna go find them now. See ya around."

When she started to leave again, she was dragged back, this time by Remus.


	14. 14 Fourteen

He looked at her, "Don't leave so soon. Not after all it took so much work to get you. Besides, I don't know when we'll get to see you again."

"Yeah," James added. "Schoel is a pretty possessive guy."

Sirius glared at James, "Do you never learn? Oh yeah, let's insult her boyfriend right after she says she wants to leave." Sirius stared at him, "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

"Sirius, I think you and I will be great friends," Lily said laughing at the stupefied expression on James face.

"What about me? Do you think we'll be friends?" Remus asked shyly.

"Yeah, I do. I know I seem kind of aloof right now, but I'm worried about Anthony," Lily said, checking her watch again.

"And me?" James asked, tentatively.

"I don't know. You remind me a little too much of my boyfriend," Lily said.

James fell to the ground clutching his chest, "Oh you wound me."

"Ya know, Erik did almost the exact same thing," Lily started laughing with Remus and Sirius.

James immediately stood up and brushed himself off.

"So you'll stick around?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"No, I really have to go find them, but then maybe I'll come talk to you again," Lily promised.

"Yeah, right. You don't know Schoel well then," James stated.

"Yeah, he's almost as bad as James when it comes to overprotective boyfriends," Sirius said lightly.

"Come on, you think I'm going to let my boyfriend tell me what to do?" Lily asked.

James nodded, but before he could speak, Remus butted in, "Forgive him. he knows not what he does."

Lily walked away chuckling.


	15. 15 Fifteen

Anthony had been looking everywhere for Lily and when he saw her, very calmly and patiently walking out of an alley, he was not thrilled.

"Where have you been?!" Anthony demanded.

"With those guys," Lily shrugged, confused why he was so upset.

"This whole time?" Anthony asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, they just wanted to talk to me," Lily explained.

"Well don't talk to them again," Anthony ordered as Lucius and Severus returned.

"So you found her," said Severus.

"Talk to who?" Lucius asked.

"Potter, Black, and Lupin," Anthony replied disgustedly.

"Why would you want to talk to them?" Severus asked, his lip curving into a sneer.

"Being my boyfriend or friends does not give you the right to tell me who I can and can not associate with," Lily said, her voice tight and crisp.

"Lily, they are my enemies! You can not talk to them. I forbid it!" Anthony demanded.

"Nice move, idiot," Lucius muttered. "Even I have more sense than that."

"You forbid it? You have no power over me. None!" Lily screamed.

"Yes, I do," Anthony said smugly. "I have our deal. This doesn't seem friendly to me."

"Ah, but there was nothing in there that said I couldn't have friends," Lily said.

"Severus and Lucius can be your friends," Anthony said.

"No offense, but I need other friends, too," Lily pointed out.

"I don't know about you, but I feel loved," Lucius whispered to Severus.

"I don't care who you are friends with, as long as they aren't them," Anthony shouted.

"That's it," Lily said. "I have to go meet James, Sirius, and Remus. I'll talk to you later, maybe."


	16. 16 Sixteen

Lily walked around the town, thinking, Oh they make me so mad! Be friends with these people. Oh, those people are baaaaaaad, don't be friends with them. Do they think I need their help?!

After a bit of internal ranting, Lily decided that she didn't really want to deal with either groups of guys, bit until she could handle them at least.

Looking around the alley, Lily realized she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. The street she was in now was very different from the one Anthony had taken her on. That street had been bright and full of people. This street had few occupants and dimly lit shops.

Knowing she had no choice but to ask someone where she could exchange money, Lily approached an old woman. "Excuse me ma'am? So you know where I could exchange this kind of money?" Lily asked, pulling out the hefty wad of money.

Without a moment's hesitation, the woman grabbed the money and took off.

In her panic, Lily extended her arm, pointing at the woman she commanded, "Stop!"

In a flash of light, everything Lily froze. The water dripping from the roof of a tavern was stopped midair, even the wind was stilled. Before she could think about it, she walked to where the woman had been halted midstep and plucked her money out of her hand, "Thank you!"


	17. 17 Seventeen

Realizing everything was still frozen, several devious thoughts crossed Lily's mind.

So many things I could do... Shoplift, pull pranks, get revenge. Who knows when I'll get another chance likes this? Lily thought.

But Lily knew that she shouldn't use this for her advantage. Who knew why it had happened. It was probably some kind of bonus that came with the witch thing, which means she would get into trouble.

Lily focused really hard on everything moving again, and suddenly she heard a splash behind her. Turning, she found the old woman had taken a header directly into a puddle.

"Serves you right!" Lily yelled after her scornfully.

Not wanting to talk to any of the people on this street, she turned around and navigated her way back to Diagon Alley. She immediately found the bank, it was the largest store, towering over the rest.

Inside she found funny creatures in charge of the bank. She assumed they were goblins, they looked just like the things her mother had read to her about in fairy tales.

"Excuse me," Lily said to one of the creatures. "I'd like to exchange some money and open an account."

The goblin nodded, "Ah yes, what will you be exchanging?"

"English pounds," Lily replied, taking out the money once more.

"Very good," the goblin said. "Follow me."

At another desk he took her money and counted it. "Ah, this is the equivalent of one thousand two hundred twenty galleons, six sickles, and two knuts."

"Is that much?" Lily asked.

"It is a healthy amount, indeed. I assume you are going to Hogwarts?" Lily nodded. "It should do well for your supplies."

"Oh, thank you," Lily said.

"Would you like to deposit this today?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'll send you with Boltrog. If you need any assistance, my name is Leston." With that, he turned around and left her in the care of Boltrog.


	18. 18 Eighteen

"New account?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily said.

"Fine, into the cart," he ushered her over to a mine cart.

Once she was in, the ride was taken at breakneck speed. "Vault 320. You are lucky, miss. This vault holder just died, so your vault will not be so terribly far. This is your key," he handed it to her, "you will need it to get into your vault. Before you put in that money," he indicated the bag in her hand, "you may want to take out a handful of the gold ones for your shopping."

Lily did as Boltrog suggested, not bothering to ask how he knew she was shopping for school.

When she got back to the surface, she felt very dizzy and wondered how terrible it would be if her vault had been further away.

She was shooken out of her repulsed thoughts by the jingling sound of her money bag.

A smile crept onto her face, "Shopping!"

Lily decided that the first thing she wanted to get was a wand, and the first place she saw was a store called Ollivander's.


	19. 19 Nineteen

Upon entering, she sneezed as the musty smell entered her nose. This place had not been dusted in ages, she could tell as she fingered a table and found a thick padding of dust there.

A noise in the back of the store made Lily look up quickly. The sound was quickly followed by an angry exclamation, "Oh darn it!"

The source of the commotion was a man, perhaps the store owner, who came to the front when he realized he had a customer.

"Hello, dear. I am Ollivander," the man said. "A wand?"

Lily nodded, "Yes."

"Hmmm, let's try this one," Ollivander said, handing her a wand. "Pine, eight and three quarters."

Lily stood there with the wand in her hand, looking at the man, who was obviously waiting for her to do something.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Oh, just whip it around!" Ollivander said.

"Okay," Lily flicked her wrist and the left side of the room was suddenly in flames. "Oh, I am sooo sorry."

She flicked her wrist again and the fire was extinguished and the room untouched.

Ollivander stared at her, "Not that wand perhaps."

Lily handed it to him, and he immediately replaced it with another wand.

"Try maple, nine and a half," he said.

Lily cautiously flicked her wrist, and nothing happened for a second. Lily sighed in relief, until she felt the ground beneath her shaking.

A moment later, there was a crack through the shop.

"Oh, no! What have I done, this is terrible," Lily said.

"No, this is marvelous!" Ollivander exclaimed excitedly.

Lily looked at him curiously, "What do you mean? You want a crevice down the middle of your store?"

"Oh, no. Not that. My dear, you're of the ordo tempestas," seeing she didn't have a clue what he was talking about, he elaborated, "My dear! You're an elemental! The first in centuries."


	20. 20 Twenty

"What is an elemental?" Lily asked.

"Oh, an elemental is a witch that has a close connection to nature and the elements, like water, earth, fire, and air. You'll find yourself easily accepted among nymphs, veelas, and other creatures that also value nature. This explains why you keep having all these accidents when trying out the wands. The things you've done now, with the fire and earthquake, you have the power to do those without a wand. When you use a wand, you lose control," Ollivander explained.

"Then, how can I use a wand?" Lily asked, distraught.

"Don't worry," Ollivander said, walking over to a table. "I've got just the wand."

When he reached the table, he whispered some words, and it carved out to reveal a compartment with a wand hidden in it.

"I call it omnis arboris, all woods. This wand has no magical core like the other wands. It is completely composed of trees. The trees it was carved from were somehow supernaturally weaved together, so that they were no longer separate trees. They became one tree, but with all types within. They even found properties unique of trees not native to the area," he said, gazing at the wand lovingly. "I've been waiting for just the person to give this to. For anyone but an elemental or a wood nymph, this wand would be nothing but a piece of firewood."

Ollivander handed her the wand carefully and took a step back, wiping a tear from his eye, "Give it a whirl."

"Okay," Lily said, holding the wand in her hand. This time the wand felt natural, like it had been waiting to come to her. When she waved it gently, the floor pieced together and a wind came through the windows and swept away all the dust.

Lily breathed deeply, "That's much better."

Ollivander eyed her carefully, "There is one thing I must say. This wand...is not perhaps sanctioned by, well, anyone. So if anyone were to ask, your wand is ten and a quarter willow. Anyone not looking carefully could easily mistake it for that."

"Alright. Will I be able to do normal stuff with this wand?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes, it will function as a normal wand would, it will just channel your unique powers much better," Ollivander replied. "Never, ever, try to use someone else's wand for any reason."

"Thank you for the wand, and I'll keep your advice in mind," Lily said, scurrying out of the store.


	21. 21 TwentyOne

When she got outside, she breathed in relief, that is until she caught sight of the people on either side of her. On her left, Anthony was standing there, flanked by Lucius and Severus. On her right, James was standing there, flanked by Sirius and Remus.

When she looked at them, she realized they were glaring daggers at each other.

Oh, no, Lily thought.

"Uh, guys," Lily started. "What's up?"

Anthony didn't take his eyes off James, "We were looking for you when we ran across them."

"Oh, ok. Let's just go now," Lily said weakly.

"Don't go off with them," Sirius protested. "Come with us."

"Who says she wants to?" Lucius asked, sneering.

"Who says she doesn't?" Sirius shot back.

Remus broke in, "Why don't we let her decide?"

Lily smiled at him, and opened her mouth to speak when Anthony talked over her, "She doesn't need to. I'm her boyfriend, she comes with me."

"Ya know, that is getting really old," James said annoyed.

"Well it's true, so why don't you just back off," Anthony said.

"THAT IS IT!!" Lily shouted.

They all turned to look at her, surprised.

She took a deep breath and said, "I realize I can't hang out with all of you at the same time, and I don't see why it matters so much if I hang out with you guys, but we need to work something out cause this is just getting annoying."

"Work out what?" James asked.

"Well, lets see. I have more shopping to do, and the rest of today to hang out. Then, as I've heard we have a really long train ride. Now either I talk to none of you, and find new friends," they all shook their head emphatically, "you get along," more emphatic shaking, "or we split up the time I spend, evenly."

"I don't know if I like the idea of you spending time with them, they might corrupt you," Anthony said.

James snorted, "Us, corrupt her? What about you!"

Lily broke in again, "Or I don't talk to people at all who tell me what to do."

"Fine. We split the time," Anthony said, resignedly.

"Alright. For now I'll shop with Anthony, Lucius, and Severus," Lily said. "No arguments."

James nodded and gave a last glare to Anthony.


	22. 22 TwentyTwo

"So have you gotten anything yet?" Severus asked, once the other guys had left.

"I got my wand, but nothing else," Lily replied.

Lucius nodded. "We've had our wands since first year, so we don't need them either. What else is there?"

Lily pulled out her list, "Uniform, books, cauldron, phials, telescope, brass scales, and a pet of some sort."

"You forgot broom," Anthony said, grinning.

"Oh, I thought it said we weren't aloud to have them," Lily said.

"It does. You aren't," Lucius replied.

"We know some spells to hide them, no worries," Severus said.

"Cool," Lily said grinning.

"It's a good thing you're not stuck on rules, else you'd never fit in with us," Lucius said grinning.

Anthony said, "Let's get the uniforms first. The bookstore will probably be packed right now, and I don't want to carry them around all day."

"I know a spell - " Severus started.

"How many spells do you know?!" Lily asked incredulously.

Severus smiled evilly, "A lot."

Lucius smiled, "And when he says he knows a lot, he means books full."

"But curses are really my specialty," Severus said modestly.

"Severus is our curse-specialist. He even knows some of the dark arts, those are deep magic, not child's play," Anthony said proudly.

Severus tried to downplay it, "They aren't that hard."

Lucius laughed, "Why are we so humble now? Usually you'd be bragging." Lucius looked at Lily, "Oh I get it."

"Get what?" Lily asked, not catching on.

Lucius stage whispered, "He likes you."

Anthony glared at Severus, "Is that true?"

Severus turned bright red, "No, of course not."

Anthony didn't look really convinced, but Lily had no trouble believing it. It was harder to imagine people liking her than not liking her. Before she came to Hogwarts, people purposely avoided her, calling her terrible things behind her back.

"Guys, he just is nervous around girls probably," Lily defended him. "Give him a break."

Lucius looked at her like she was crazy, "Severus, nervous around girls?"

Severus elbowed Lucius, "Let's go get those uniforms, we need to get going."

"What time is it?" Anthony asked Severus.

Severus looked at his wrist, and a watch appeared and then disappeared.

"Time to go," Severus said.


	23. 23 TwentyThree

When they arrived at Madam Malkins for uniforms, they found at least a dozen students in line.

"This is going to take forever!!!" Lily screamed.

Lucius, Anthony, and Severus smiled at each other.

"Oh ye of little faith!" Lucius cried.

Severus tapped on the boy's shoulder in front of them. When the boy turned around, he immediately gasped and ran away.

After Severus had 'coaxed' several students out of line, Lucius joined in the festivities while Anthony just stood there with an arm over Lily's shoulder.

Some of the people in line needed a little convincing, or a quick curse, to get out of line, but it took only seven minutes to come to the front of the line.

"That was great, guys!" Lily said, excitedly.

"It was fun. The pathetic part is a couple of them were sixth years," Severus said snickering.

"Lily, there is something different about you," Anthony started.

Before Lily could respond, Madam Malkins came back and measured them both, then piled them up with threes sets of black work robes, a pointed hat, dress robes, green for Lily and black for Anthony, and a black cloak.

When they got outside, they decided to get a scoop of ice cream while they were waiting for the other two. Lily went with plain old vanilla while Anthony got vampire cherry surprise.

Lily passed on tasting his, it was rumored that the surprise was human blood.

As soon as they got back to the uniform store, they found Severus and Lucius standing there with a tiny bag hanging from their pinkies.

Lily stared at the bags, "Is that your uniforms?"

"I told ya I knew a spell. This is better than the reducio spell because this makes them stick onto your finger until you remove the spell. This way you don't lose the bags," Severus explained.

"Brilliant!" Lily said. "Could you do mine, I think my arm is going to fall off."

"It'd be my pleasure," Severus mumbled and reduced Lily and Anthony's bags to stay on their smallest finger.

The group quickly decided not to go for books yet, and so they decided to get parchment and ink first.


	24. 24 TwentyFour

Inside the store, Lily was completely lost so Lucius offered to get everything that she needed.

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?" Lucius asked.

"You never helped me!" Severus protested.

"You never need help, so don't pretend," Lucius shot back.

"Hey, where is Anthony?" Lily asked, glancing around.

Lily walked outside after handing her money bag to Lucius to pay for her stuff.

When she didn't find him directly in front of the store, she walked around a little to find him in the middle of the street, fighting with James.

Before walking up to them, she looked around for Sirius and Remus, but they were nowhere she could see, probably lying in wait.

Shaking her head disgustedly, she marched up to the pair, resting a hand on each of their hands that were tensely holding their wands. Immediately they were both swamped with the calming effect of her touch, as if they were being gently rocked by water.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked Anthony.

"I got lost?" Anthony said unconvincingly.

"Try again," Lily said, the flame in her eyes beginning to kindle, the dark hovering over the blue in her eyes.

James, who had been standing there watching them, hoping they would fight, noticed the change in her eyes. "Lily, your eyes - "

He didn't get a chance to finish as the darkness completely dawned and the fire roared, and she turned her haunting look on him. "If you give me some line like they're beautiful, you won't live to regret it," Lily said, obviously frustrated.

Usually James would not have taken a threat seriously, but something about her said she was very serious. "I wasn't. But your eyes -"

Anthony broke in, "Don't bother. She doesn't care."

"Was I talking to you?" James snapped.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lily screamed, the fire practically consuming her entire eye now. "Can't you just get along or stay away from each other? James, I'll see you later. Anthony, we're going back. Now."

Anthony obediently followed, not normally so meek, but he was truly afraid of her. And James turned to go to his friends.


	25. 25 TwentyFive

Lucius saw them coming back, "Hey where was - " he stopped suddenly, catching sight of her eyes. "Lily, your eyes -"

Anthony spoke before Lily could, "I'll explain later."

Lucius nodded, and asked again, "Where was he?"

"Fighting with James," Lily spat, her eyes losing none of their ferocity.

"Why didn't you bring us?" asked Severus.

"That was not the thing to say," Lily said tightly. "Let's just keep shopping, I need a chance to cool down."

"What's next?" Anthony asked.

"Cauldrons," Lucius replied. "Here, Lily, I got your stuff and here's your money." He handed her the money bag and another small bag for her pinkie which immediately attached itself.

"Where are we getting them?" Anthony asked.

"Let's get them at the potions store. Then we can get some supplies too," Severus said excitedly.

"You are such a freak. Why are you so excited about potions?" Anthony sneered.

"You don't seem so upset when we use the potions on- " Severus stopped, catching sight of Lily.

"On what?" she asked. "Or would who be the better question?"

"Potter and his friends..." Lucius said quietly.

Lily just turned away and closed her eyes, but the passion that fed the fire was so vibrant, they could see it through her eyelids.

Lily still wasn't talking to them when they got to the potions store. It appeared she was sorting through her thoughts, and the light emitting from her eyes was slowly dimming, so none of them interrupted her.

"I need to get some of this, and this, and this..." Severus said, acting like a child in a candy store.

"God, how much stuff and you getting?" Lily asked, jokingly.

The three guys were so stunned at her mood change that they were afraid to speak, they didn't want to ruin it.

"Oh this is my favorite stop! Potions are awesome, although the Dark Arts are really my passion," Severus said.

"You'll have to help me with my potions, I'm not a very good cook, so I can imagine that Potions will be a disaster," Lily said ashamedly.

"Oh, you'll do great, but I'll help you anytime you need it," Severus promised.

Anthony had already gotten his cauldron and one for Lily, so he said, "Can we leave yet?"

Severus glared at Anthony, "Just wait until we get to the Quidditch store!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Anthony said exasperatedly.

"Fine, I'll just get a little of everything. Darnel, do you have that package for me?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, here's a little of everything we have, are you sure you want this all?" asked the man from behind the counter. "It's pretty pricey."

"Yeah, I want it and all this," Severus said, dumping an arm full of additional supplies on the counter. When the man rang it up, Severus threw a mound of gold coins on the table like it were nothing.

"How can you do that?" Lily asked, amazed.

"My parents are loaded," Severus shrugged.

"Mine are too, but you don't see me buying this much potions supplies!" Lucius said.

"I say again, just wait until we get to the Quidditch store," Severus said smugly.


	26. 26 TwentySix

Lily realized what Severus had been talking about as soon as they had gotten to the infamous quidditch store, Lucius and Anthony went absolutely crazy. They bought the best broom they had, putting down more money for it than Severus had on all of his potions ingredients. They also bought kits to take care of the broom, the latest books on the famous teams, merchandise advertising their favorite team, and Slytherin themed accessories.

They were so light hearted and cheerful, until...who should walk through the door than James and his posse.

Lily internally groaned, This is not happening. This is not happening. If I ignore them, they'll go away without starting a fight.

The minute Anthony and Lucius realized they had company, they reverted to their cold and arrogant expressions.

Thankfully, neither side said anything, probably in respect for Lily's wishes, but that didn't stop them from shooting nasty expressions back and forth.

Tired of the conflict, Lily asked James, "Alright, are you guys leaving this store soon?"

James looked at her curiously, "Why? We just got here."

"Well, if you are, I'm going with you," Lily said. Immediately Remus, James, and Sirius dropped whatever they had been looking at before.

Sirius said, "We're ready to go."

"I hope you don't mind having left, I know you probably like shopping there, and you can go back, it's just I'm so tired of the constant conflict. Can you understand?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I get it," he said compassionately. "I had no idea I was putting you through so much. I didn't mean to."

"Oh its not any person in particular, it's everything as a whole. You have all been so nice to me, I really don't deserve it," Lily said.

"You're right," Remus said. Sirius stared at him oddly. "You deserve much better."

Lily laughed, "You're too sweet, and much too charming, Remus."

"Ah, I hear that all the time," Remus said, winking.

James, always the one to ruin a situation, glanced at a green piece of cloth sticking out of her pocket and asked, "Lily, what is that?"

"What is what?" she asked.

"That thing sticking out of your pocket," James said.

"Oh, that. It's just a Slytherin scarf. Lucius bought it for me," Lily said calmly.

"He's buying stuff for you?" Sirius asked, realizing the extent of competition for Lily.

"Sirius, focus. It's a Slytherin scarf!" James said loudly.


	27. 27 TwentySeven

"Please, don't start," Lily begged.

"But Lily, they're getting you Slytherin stuff. How do they know you won't be in another house?" Remus asked.

"Oh, they don't. Lucius said that he didn't know whether or not I would be in there, and that if I wasn't he would understand if I didn't wear it. So, of course I told him I would wear it regardless where I ended it up because it was so sweet of him," Lily said, her eyes twinkling at the thought of her friends kindness.

James was getting a headache from his head pounding in anger.

She let's them buy her Slytherin stuff, won't stop talking to them, won't say which house she wants to be in, gets angry when we insult them, and yet I still am talking to her... There is something wrong with this scenario. Something terribly wrong, James thought.

Even though he was angry, he still restrained himself from commenting, knowing it would most likely end in another fight.

They walked in silence until Remus asked her what she still needed to get.

"Hmm, I got my wand, cauldron, potions supplies, parchment, pens, uniform, and broom," Lily said.

"Broom?!" James asked. "And where is all this other stuff?"

"Oh, its on my pinkie," she said, holding out her hand for them to see. And sure enough there was an assortment of bags full of her purchases. "Severus spelled it so it wouldn't slip off and get lost."

"I won't say anything, I won't say anything," Sirius started chanting to himself.

Lily looked at him, but decided not to ask, asking was never a good idea.

"Well, since we all need to still get our books, why don't we head over there?" Remus suggested, looking oddly at Sirius who was still chanting.

"Sounds great!" Lily said.


	28. 28 TwentyEight

The store, as Anthony had guessed, was full of students. There was a line outside the building of many people, a line which they were at the end of. But unlike with her other friends, James, Sirius, and Remus were prepared to patiently wait in line.

After waiting for a few minutes, Lily got bored and decided to experiment with her powers.

The people in line in front of her seemed to be worthy targets.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out, trying to focus her mind and call a wind from its normal pattern. The ferocity of the wind was intense, but focused and blew the other people in line out of the way and down the street before stopping, but Lily and her companions without a hair out of place. Except for James, who had hair that was never in place.

"Woah, what happened?" Sirius asked, moving up through the empty line that was left.

While Remus and Sirius were looking around cluelessly, James had focused on Lily. He knew she had done something, her eyes had changed again, but differently. This time her eyes were completely blank, no color, no pupil, just white.

Slowly, her eyes returned to normal, and James decided not to say anything. Not yet at least.

"What kind of books are on your list?" James asked curiously. "I'm just wondering if you'll be in fourth year classes with us, or in first year classes."

"Hmm, why don't you just look," Lily said, handing him her schedule.

"Cool. You're in some of our classes and some of the beginning classes," James told her.

The clerk quickly loaded them up with a stack of at least seven books. One book for Charms, two for Potions, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts, one for Transfiguration, one for History of Magic, and one for International Relations, a trial course.

Immediately she missed Severus being around to lighten her load, but decided that it would be a very bad idea to say that out loud.

"What else do you need?" she asked instead.

"Nothing, but you still need those measurement things, and they're right there," Remus said, pointing to a little store.

It was a quick trip in and out, no one could get excited about buying measurement tools, it was weird. But, as she was leaving, she saw a boy about her age getting extremely excited about them, and it made her very sad.


	29. 29 TwentyNine

How pathetic can you be to get excited about this stuff? That poor guy must have absolutely no friends, Lily thought sadly.

"Did you see that guy in there?" Lily asked, pointing him out.

"Oh, hey! Peter! Over here!" James shouted at the kid.

"James, you know him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that's Peter. He always hangs out with us," James replied.

"You mean he is always going to be around?" Lily said, looking rather sick.

Sirius noticed her look of repulsion, "Don't worry, he isn't always around. He often goes off by himself."

Remus looked at Sirius thoughtfully, "Yeah, he does. Where does he go?"

"Away, that's the important part," Sirius said meanly.

"Be nice, Sirius, he is our friend," James scolded.

"Not my first choice," Sirius whispered into Lily's ear.

She tried to cover her smile as Peter finally made his way over, excitedly brandishing his 'oh so cool' measurement device.

"James, look at this," Peter said, showing him his set of brass scales.

James tried to look interested as Peter told him everything about them, but even he could not be that polite. "Uh, Peter, I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to finish up. We still have to get Lily an owl."

"Lily?" Peter repeated.

"Oh, my mistake. Lily this is Peter Pettigrew. Peter this is Lily Evans, she's Schoel's girlfriend," James warned him.

Peter was to say the least, the oddball of the group. Not extremely attractive, nor apparently wealthy. He didn't have the charming personality, and he certainly didn't share interests with the three pranksters. Lily couldn't figure out how they had come to become friends.

"Hey," Peter said by way of a greeting.

Lily responded likewise.


	30. 30 Thirty

"So, lets get her an owl, cats are mean, toads are pointless, rats are gross, and spiders die too quickly," Sirius argued, seemingly with himself.

"Fine with me," Lily said.

On the way to the Owlery, Peter asked James, "Uh, why are we carting around Anthony's girlfriend?"

"That is actually a coincidence. We found that out after we started talking to her. But she is our friend now," James explained.

"Oh, is she a shoe-in for Slytherin?" Peter asked.

"No, I don't think she'll be in there at all. She's a muggle born," James said.

"Schoel is dating a mudblood?!" Peter said loudly.

"That's what we all said," James looked amused. . Inside the Owlery, Lily was immediately captivated by the beauty of the owls around her.

"Oh, and I can only have one," Lily mumbled.

"Well, in truth you can have as many as you want, but one is all you really need," Remus said.

"I think you should get this one," Sirius said, pointing to an owl next to him.

Lily burst out laughing as soon as she saw it. The owl had black feathers and the exact same color of eyes as Sirius.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

Lily pointed to the owl, "Sirius found an owl that looks like him, and he said I should get that one."

"Could you be more vain?" James asked him.

As soon as Lily had controlled her laughter enough to look James in the eye, he had to hold in a shocked look.

Her eyes were green, a leafy green, that reminded him of the spring.

Something was going on and he wanted to know what.


	31. 31 ThirtyOne

After another hour, James was beginning to get impatient. Sirius had found every owl that looked like him, and Remus found ones that looked like him. Lily said no to all of them.

"What are you looking for?" James asked irritably.

"I don't know, but when I see it, I'll know," Lily said. "After this, we can go back to the Quidditch place."

"But I want to go noooow," James whined.

Lily whirled around, a black curtain falling in front of her previously blue eyes, "Then go! I can get the owl myself. You don't have to stick around."

"You know what, I am so tired of this, that I will! Guys, we are going," James ordered.

"But - " Sirius said, looking at Lily.

"Sirius, just go," Lily said, her eyes willing him to understand that it was what she wanted.

"Alright Lily," Sirius said, and followed James out. Remus followed too, shooting a concerned glance at Lily who smiled in thanks.

Lily searched around the store for another twenty minutes before throwing herself on the counter in exasperation.

"Can I help you?" a friendly voice came from behind the counter.

Lily looked up and saw a girl about her age with layered blonde hair to her shoulders, fair skin, bluegreen eyes. She stood about five foot six inches, so Lily was eye level with her.

"I've been looking for an owl forever! I just can't find what I am looking for," Lily sighed.

"Let me see if I can help you, I'm more of a cat person myself," the girl laughed. "Not that I know why, cats are so useless. Dog people have much more sense."

Lily looked at the girl peculiarly. "Is it part of your job to do this?"

"Not really," the girl said. "All I am required to do is ring people up."

"It's really nice of you to help me," Lily said. "My name is Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lindsay," she said. "I don't know why I am so at ease with you. I'm normally shy around people I just met."

"Not to be rude, but do you have a last name?" Lily asked.

"That's not rude," Lindsay said. "But, no I don't have a last name. I'm half tree nymph. I know what you're thinking, but I didn't inherit any of my mother's features except for the eyes. They change from time to time."

"That is very cool. My friends tell me mine change when I get angry, and from the way one guy was staring at them when I was laughing, they change when I am happy to," Lily replied

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, this will be my first year, hence the owl," Lily said, indicating the cages.

"Well, I go there, too," Lindsay said. "I hope we end up in the same house, I'd like to talk to you some more."

Lindsay pulled out a cage, "I think this will suit you."

Lily gasped when she saw the occupant, it wasn't quite an owl. It was partially owl, but it was the eyes that got her. The eyes changed from leafy green, to watery blue, to fiery red, to airy white.

Lily turned to Lindsay to find her looking at her with a knowing expression, "I knew it. My mother told me about you. You're an elemental."


	32. 32 ThirtyTwo

Lily gasped, "How did you know?"

"How could I not? I'm part nymph, you're like a goddess to my kind. Had I been full nymph there would have been no doubt in my mind, but as it is, you just proved you were."

"How did I prove it?" Lily asked, confused.

"You just looked at a sacrum avis, a sacred bird. They were the pets of the elementals back when their culture was thriving," Lindsay said. "Any mere mortal who would dare look such a magnificent creature in the eyes would have been disoriented at least. In a worst case scenario they would be driven insane."

"You're not going to tell everyone, are you?" Lily asked anxiously.

Lindsay laughed, "Oh, no. It will be our secret. Though I have to tell you, your eyes change with every emotion you have. If you learn to control your power, it will stop doing that. Just a suggestion."

"Thanks," Lily said. "Hey, do you get off soon?"

"Well, in five minutes I can leave," Lindsay said, checking the clock.

"Do you want to come with me? The guys I am hanging with are being really hard to stand," Lily said. "It'd be nice to have a girl in the group."

"Are they like you?" Lindsay asked.

"No," Lily replied. "They're normal." Hearing what she had said she laughed, "I'm sorry. It's just that it was just yesterday I found out there was magic, and now I am referring to it as if it were normal."

"Hey, you adapt, that's a good thing," Lindsay said, trying to comfort her new friend out of the hysterics she was getting into.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a hard day," Lily said, on the brink of tears.

"Tell me about it," Lindsay said.

"Well, actually it started yesterday. I was going to meet Anthony, my boyfriend, and he came to the door very fidgety. Turns out he was dumping me. Then right after that he found out I was going to Hogwarts, so he made me a deal. If he could prove magic was real, I had to go out with him for another year. So I went home, tried to explain to my family that I was a witch. My sister took it the worst, we were really close up until yesterday. And my parents, they say they believe me, but I don't think it has sunk in yet. Then this morning, Anthony got really strange, very arrogant and cruel as soon as we got here. His friends aren't bad, but then I got snatched up by James and his friends. They talked badly of Anthony and his friends and they talked badly of James and his friends. The entire day they kept starting fights and trashing each other. And then on top of that, I find out I am an elemental and what not," Lily stopped. "It felt really good to tell somebody that."

"I'm glad. Hey, if you want, I can come with you now," Lindsay said, stepping out from behind the counter.


	33. 33 ThirtyThree

"I guess it's time to face the music," Lily said, sighing.

"It can't be that bad," Lindsay said.

"Do you know them?" Lily asked.

"What are their names again?" Lindsay asked.

"Lucius, Anthony, Severus, James, Sirius, and Remus," Lily listed. "Oh, and Peter."

"You can't mean Lucius Malfoy, Anthony Schoel, Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin can you?" Lindsay asked.

"Don't forget Peter Pettigrew," Lily added.

Lindsay whistled, "How'd you get in the middle of those guys? I didn't think they had anything in common!"

Lily said, "They don't, well maybe quidditch and hatred, but nothing substantial."

"Ah, but they have something else now. They all like you," Lindsay pointed out. "I still don't know how you managed to get in this position. I mean, they are the most extremely opposite groups you could possibly find."

"Believe me, I did not try to get in this position," Lily said. "Can we talk about something else possibly?"

"Sure," Lindsay said. "Have you done anything with your powers? There hasn't been an elemental in centuries, so I'm curious about their powers."

Lily nodded, "This morning an old woman stole my money so I sort of threw up my arm and said 'stop!' and everything just froze."

Lindsay looked thoughtful, "I've never heard of elementals having power over time, but it sounds plausible. What else?"

"Well, then I had to try out wands..." Lily started.

"You tried to use a wand?! But you could have thrown the earth off its axis with the wrong one!" Lindsay gasped.

"Nothing like that happened. I sent one side of the store on fire, but I reversed it so nothing was hurt. Then I sort of created an earthquake and there was a crack down the middle, but I fixed that too," Lily assured her.

Lily looked around to see if anyone was listening, "Mr. Ollivander gave me a special wand that I think you'll appreciate," she pulled out her wand and handed it to Lindsay.

Lindsay drew in a breath the moment her skin touched the wand. "It's so powerful, how can you even hold it? It is obviously meant for higher beings. This wand radiates energy."

"Only to us special people. Ollivander told me that it wasn't exactly legalized, so that if anyone asks I should say it is willow," Lily said.

Lindsay snorted, "Willow? Well, I think I do detect some in here, but strangely I also detect other trees. But that isn't possible, this wand came from one tree. Or maybe my half-breed senses are just going haywire."

"No, you're right. The wand is carved out of a tree that was molded from all woods. It's a miracle of nature," Lily said excitedly.

Lindsay asked, "So did you try anything intentionally yet?"

Lily smiled, "Well, there was a very long line outside the bookstore today, so I summoned a gust of wind to blow them down the street."

Lindsay dissolved into laughter. "I can't wait to see what else you do with those gifts of yours. Are you going to tell anyone what you are?"

"I don't think so," Lily said.

"Well, I think you should tell the principal at least. I don't know what he'll do, or if he'll inform the Ministry, but it is really important. And you might want to tell your friends. That way if they see something, they'll keep it to themselves."

"You bring up a good point," Lily said. "They've all seen my eyes change, that must make them suspicious."

"Has Peter seen them?" Lindsay asked randomly.

"No, I don't think so," Lily said, peering at her curiously.

"I would suggest you don't tell him, he has a reputation of selling people out," Lindsay explained. "Don't tell him anything more than you have to and learn to control those eyes of yours. There has been rumors of a dark wizard, and elementals have always been either recruited or killed in situations like this."


	34. 34 ThirtyFour

"Killed?" Lily asked.

Lindsay nodded sadly.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Lily said dizzily.

"Now is not the time, Potter is coming this way," Lindsay said warningly.

Lily tried to compose herself, but didn't do so well.

"Hey Lily," James said. "We've been looking for you. I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk earlier."

"It's fine," Lily said. "I've just been talking with Lindsay."

"Is this Lindsay?" James asked turning to her companion.

"James, Lindsay. Lindsay, James Potter."

James smiled, "No last name?"

Lily expected Lindsay to answer, but realized her friend had clammed up as soon as James had come up and she remembered her earlier comment about having been shy around new people.

Lily looked at James, "No she doesn't. Don't say anything to scare off any more of my friends."

"No, I approve of this friend so far," James said jovially.

"You better run," Lily said, pulling out her wand.

"What can you do? You don't know any spells," James said smugly.

"I would take her advice and run," Lindsay said quietly. "She doesn't need the wand."

James looked into Lily's eyes and saw the fire in the darkness. "Uh oh."

Lily wasn't really angry, but she wanted to have some fun with James. He deserved it for everything he had put her through that day.

"You should have run," she said in a disappointed voice.

Lily grabbed Lindsay's hand and focused on everything stopping except for her and Lindsay. When she opened her eyes, she was pleased to find everything frozen except for herself and a confused Lindsay.

"What did you do?" Lindsay asked amazed at what she was seeing.

"I told you I could stop time," Lily said shrugging. "I just thought I would bring you with me this time."

"Now it's time to have a little fun," she said, turning to the frozen figure of James.


	35. 35 ThirtyFive

Lindsay eyed him appreciatively, "I like him better this way."

"I just did this so he couldn't move," Lily said, looking through her bag. "We can't leave him like that, sadly."

"What are you going to do with him?" Lindsay asked curiously. "We don't know any spells to use on him, he was right about that."

"I have something better than any curse," Lily said. "Just remember where you were when everything froze."

"Tell me what we're going to do! I can't stand the waiting!" Lindsay cried.

Lily pulled out what she was looking for, it was a smaller bad. When she unzipped it, Lindsay clapped her hands in delight.

Makeup.

It was the perfect revenge.

"See, we don't need any curses," Lily said. "We have something much worse."

"I'll do blush and lipstick, I don't trust myself with eye makeup on somebody else," Lindsay grabbed for the darkest red blush and a very tannish foundation.

"When you do the foundation, make sure he has uneven spreading and a make- up line," Lily said.

"So, like a high schooler's make-up?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Basically," Lily said laughing.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked as she began applying the foundation.

"Ooh, I think thick black eye liner, and then red eyeshadow with a silver glitter contrast," Lily replied.

"Oh, that is harsh," Lindsay said. "Are you plucking his eyebrows?"

"I don't think so," Lily said. "I'll save that for when he makes me really mad."

By the time they had finished with James, he had a thick line of black liquid eyeliner above and below his eyes, with a small flare that reached about a quarter of an inch past his eye, red and silver eyeshadow that went up to his eyebrows, tan foundation irregularly spread, dark rouge blush, and dark purple lipstick.

Lily stepped back to admire her handiwork, "Ah, beautiful."

Lindsay also took a step back, but couldn't respond. She was laughing too hard.

"Okay," Lily said wiping her smile off, "Places!"

"No curse could have done more damage!!" Lindsay said, trying to stop laughing.

"Okay, I think we're ready," Lily said.

"Oh wait!" Lindsay said. She looked through her bag until she pulled out roll-on glitter. She looked at it disgustedly, "I don't really use it, so don't ask me why I have it."

Lily laughed, "Be sure to put plenty on hi, that stuff is hard to get off, so he'll glitter ALL day!"

When everything was applied, and they controlled themselves, Lily concentrated on starting time up again.

James looked at her curiously, "Did you just move?"

Lily pointed her wand at him, "Applica."

James stared at her, "What was that supposed to do?"

Lily shrugged. "Never tried it before."

James smirked, "I told you there was nothing you could do."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lily said sweetly. "Just be sure not to make any more of those comments."

"As soon as you stop hanging out with them, I will," James promised.

"You know, they said the same thing about you," Lily said thoughtfully. "So what if I listened to them? Huh?"

"Uh, I didn't really think of that," James looked bashful.

"Well, start thinking that way," Lily advised. "Just think whatever you say, they have probably said as well."

"Do you yell at them, too?" James asked curiously.

"I treat you equally. Except for Anthony," Lily told him.

"Boyfriend perks?" James asked.

"Basically," Lily nodded.

"Just what kind of perks?" James narrowed his eyes.

Lindsay swatted him, "What kind of question is that?"

"The kind a guy friend asks his girl friend who's boyfriend is his enemy," James replied.

"Do you get in these situations often?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Let's go find Sirius and Remus, Peter went off someplace again," James said.

"Sure," Lily said, throwing an amused glance over to Lindsay. "Can't wait!"

"You're acting very strange," James told Lily. "Is something up?"

Lily just shrugged.

James stared at her suspiciously until he spotted Remus and Sirius who had their backs turned. He tapped Sirius' shoulder and said, "Hey, guess who has a new friend."


	36. 36 ThirtySix

Sirius turned and immediately started laughing uncontrollably. Remus stared at him in shock for a second before he started smirking, then chuckling, and finally was consumed by laughter.

"What is so funny?" James asked.

Sirius gasped out, "Your face!!"

"That is sooo not funny anymore," James said.

Lily and Lindsay had joined in the laughter, so James kind of chuckled to go along.

"Go look in a mirror," Remus said, still laughing.

James walked over to a store window where he could see his reflection, "LILY!!"

Lily assumed an innocent expression, "Yes James?"

"Oh don't give me that look, undo this!!" James whined.

"Sorry, can't. You'll have to do it the old fashioned way," Lily pulled out a bottle of make-up remover and a packet of cloths.

Lindsay smiled at him, "I would suggest you hurry. Malfoy and his friends are on their way over here."

"Oh no!" James cried and ducked into an alley where he began scrubbing his face furiously. "I am going to get you for this Lily!"

"But how could it have been little ol' me? After all there's nothing I could do to hurt a big bad boy like yourself," Lily said mockingly.

"Oh, shut up! I think you got your revenge," James said, upset.

"Stop being such a baby. I told you not to keep talking, but noooooo! You had to keep saying stuff about - Oh hey guys," Lily said, turning to the new arrivals.

"Are you done hanging out with them?" Lucius asked, jerking his head towards Sirius and Remus.

"I think I got all my stuff - Oh!! I have to go back to the owlery with Lindsay real quick, and then I can go home," Lily said. "You guys are welcome to join me if you like."

"Lindsay?" Severus repeated.

"Lindsay, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Anthony Schoel. Guys this is Lindsay," Lily introduced them, not noticing that Lindsay wouldn't look at them.

"Yeah, we'll come with you to the owlery. If you want some emotional support, we can hand out at your house for awhile, too," Anthony volunteered.

"Hey! We're better emotional support than you!" Sirius argued. "We should go home with her."

As Lily's eyes started to darken, the boys decided to come to an agreement.

"Umm, maybe all of us could go?" Remus volunteered.

"Only if you can keep the cutting remarks to a minimum!" Lily bargained.

The boys looked at each other challengingly and nodded.

Lily smiled, "Well then, I could really use it. My sister probably won't talk to me, and the realization is going to hit my parents pretty hard. I know they said they believed me, but I'm not so sure they do."

"Let's get over to the owlery," Lindsay said quietly. "It closes at sundown, and that is only a few minutes away."

"It closes at sundown?" Lily asked. "There isn't a specific time?"

"A lot of stores around here work that way," Sirius explained. "I never really thought about it."

"Hold it," Lily said. "We have to wait for James."

"Where is Potter?" Severus asked annoyed.

"And why are we going back to the owlery? Weren't you in there forever already?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't actually buy it, but I found the perfect thing," Lily said. "Oh, but Lindsay, is there anything I can do about that disorientation thing? I mean I don't think I want my owl driving people crazy every time I send a letter."

"Oh, they can learn control over that just like you. The reason hers were so vibrant, was because it was reflecting your lack of control," Lindsay replied.

"Does anyone else feel out of the loop?" Lucius asked.

Sirius nodded, but realizing he'd agreed with him, decided a cutting remark was in order, "The better question is, do you ever feel in the loop?"

"Sirius," Lily growled warningly.

"Alright, alright," Sirius grumbled.

"Why is it that we seem to be able to hold in our remarks, while you don't have so much control?" Anthony asked.

"There is more negative things to say about you," Sirius supplied.

"It's not me, Lily," Remus said defensively. "It's all Sirius!"

"Way to stick by a friend," Sirius mumbled.

"Way to be antagonistic," Remus shot back.

"Way to use big words," Sirius retorted.

"Way to have a pathetically minimal vocabulary," Remus said, smiling.

"James!" Lily yelled at the figure that had emerged from the alley. "Over here."

"Potter, you're looking shiny today," Severus snorted.

"What are they doing here?" James asked cruelly.

"We're all going to the owlery and then to Lily's house," Remus said.

"No negative remarks, no cursing, and no physical contact," Lily said sternly.

"I don't know if I can take this," James cried.

"Suck it up," Anthony said. "If we can, you can. I don't know why she wants you guys around, no that wasn't a negative comment, that was a fact, but you're not going to monopolize all her time."

"No more facts," Lily interjected.

At the owlery, Lily immediately went to the small nook in which her special owl was placed.

Lindsay walked behind the counter, "Here, I can ring you up."

Lily handed the cage over to her, "Is this going to be terribly expensive?"

"Why should it be?" James asked suspiciously.

Remus hit him over the head, "James, she hasn't bought an owl before, how should she know the price range? Why are you so paranoid?"

"Heh, oh yeah," James blushed. "Sorry."

Lily and Lindsay exchanged an amused smile, "It's quite alright."

Lindsay rang up the purchase and gave the cage back to Lily with a black cloth over it, "Maybe you should keep it under this for awhile."

"Why won't you let us get a good look?" Sirius asked. "Is it the one that looks like me?"

Severus opened his mouth to make a comment, but Lily got their first, "Severus, before you say anything, I want you to know that I always thought you two looked quite a bit alike."

That shut Severus and Sirius up.


	37. 37 ThirtySeven

"How are we getting home?" Lily asked.

"We could use floo powder," James suggested.

"But my house isn't connected to the network," Lily said.

"I suppose they could go to my house and we could walk from there," Anthony offered.

"Anthony, you're so sweet," Lily said, kissing him on the lips. She had intended it to be a short kiss, but Anthony had something else in mind. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and gave her a very thorough kiss, most likely for the benefit of their audience.

Lily considered slapping him, but decided she hadn't really minded. Besides, James would probably never let him live it down.

"Geez, get a room!" James said when they still hadn't broken apart.

Lily broke off and turned to James, "Jealous much?"

"Jealous of him?" James asked.

"Hehe, no I know the truth. Your jealous that I was the one kissing him. We all know you like him, so don't try to lie!" Lily said.

It was so absurd everyone burst out laughing, even James.

"So is that what you want to do? Otherwise I think there is really no way for you to come home with me, and I really want you there," Lily said.

It was so heartwarming and heartbreaking that they felt guilty for everything they had done and said that day. She had it hard enough as it was.

"I think I can stand a short detour," James said. It was as close as he would come to saying anything nice about Anthony, and Lily knew it.

"Yeah, so long as they don't find me buried in the yard tomorrow, I can deal," Sirius said.

"Right behind ya!" Remus said.

"Thanks guys," Lily said.

"The only problem I could possibly see, is my mother," Anthony said.

"Oh, no," Lily groaned.

"Hey, you don't like her?" Anthony asked, a little hurt.

"She doesn't like me!" Lily protested.

"Yes she does...okay, maybe she doesn't, but Erik does," Anthony said, grinning devilishly.

"Oh, wow, that makes this all better," Lily said unenthusiastically.

"I'm glad you responded like that, or else I might have to be jealous," Anthony smiled.

James, Sirius, and Remus broke into hacking coughs until Lily turned to glare at them.


	38. 38 ThirtyEight

Lindsay chose this moment to speak up, "Lily there is another way."

Lily looked at her, "What?"

Lindsay twirled her finger in a circular motion.

Lily's eyes widened, "Could I? Should I?"

"Now's as good a time as any to find the full extent and to let them in on it," Lindsay shrugged.

"I feel out of the loop again," Lucius said.

"I will not say anything," Sirius said, to which he received a pat on the head from Lily.

"Good boy," Lily smiled.

"There is something I have to tell you," Lily started.

"I'm sure you've all noticed my eyes change from time to time," Lily noticed them all nod emphatically. "Well I think you deserve an explanation."

"Could we get out of the sun, first?" Remus asked. "This near to sunset and it gets pretty fierce."

"No need," Lindsay said. "Lily."

Lily nodded and concentrated on materializing a cloud in front of the sun, blocking out the harsh rays.

"Woah," Severus said.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked.

"What are you?" James asked.

"Heh heh, that is what I am trying to explain. But I need you guys not to mention it to anyone else," Lily said. "It could get me into some serious trouble, so it is really important."

"We won't get you into trouble, though we are not so sure about them," Lucius said, sticking a thumb in the direction of James and his friends, to which he received a glare. "I'm sorry, but it is against my nature to trust them."

"WE won't say anything," James said firmly.

"Well, first off. I am an elemental," Lily said.

"Ooh," Lucius, Anthony, and Severus said. James, Sirius and Remus just stared at her.


	39. 39 ThirtyNine

"Don't you know anything?" Lucius asked scornfully.

Lily shook her head, "Lucius, this isn't exactly common knowledge. Ollivander found out what I was when I tried out my wand."

"That must have been chaos!" Severus said excitedly.

"Did you get hurt?" Anthony asked concerned.

"No, I just set the side of the shop on fire and created an earthquake. No lasting damage," Lily assured him.

"Umm, do you want to let us in yet?" Remus asked.

"Oh, sorry. An elemental is a witch that has a close connection to nature and the elements, like air, fire, earth, and water," Lily explained.

"Lily is the first elemental in centuries, though I must say your timing is a bit off," Anthony said sadly.

"Why is that?" James asked curiously.

"Elementals are the most coveted magical beings, especially when it comes to a wizarding war. I'm afraid we are nearly on the brink of one," Lucius said, hanging his head in dismay.

"I know, Lindsay told me the risks involved. Which is why, for now, I'd like to keep this quiet," Lily said.

"You told Lindsay about all this before us?" James asked, looking hurt.

Lindsay answered before Lily could, "Actually, I knew Lily for what she was. Elementals are like goddesses to my kind. Though I am only half nymph, I still can pick up on her power. Besides, I helped her pick out her owl."

"Can we see the owl?" James asked.

"No!" Lindsay said firmly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"If you looked at it now, you could go crazy. The bird she chose is a sacrum avis, it's eyes are still unguarded as Lily has not gained control over her powers," Lindsay said.

"If there's nothing else, let's catch a ride on the wind!!" Lily said excitedly.

"Have you ever tried this before?" James asked.

"Uh, let's see. Not this in particular," Lily deduced.

"What have you done?" Lucius asked.

"Little stuff here and there. Blow people out of line down the street, block the sun, freeze time, etc."

"Freeze time?!" All the boys shouted.

"I've never heard of elementals having power over time," Anthony said.

"Are you sure that's what you did?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Why don't you ask Lindsay, I brought her with me when we put the makeup on James - Oops..." Lily broke off.

"So that's what happened!" James yelled.

"Makeup? That explains the glitter," Lucius said, sniggering.

"Yeah, she just sort of concentrated and then all the sudden even the wind stopped blowing," Lindsay said, in an awe filled voice.

"That is a very useful skill," Severus said, tapping his fingers on his face rhythmically.

"No, I am not using it so you can pull pranks," Lily said.

"Ohh!"

"I know you all too well," Lily said, shaking her head. "And it has only been a day, just imagine what I will know by the end of the year."

Lily shuttered, "Never mind, don't imagine it. It is veeerry frightening."

Lindsay looked for the sun, but it had disappeared under the horizon, "What time is it?"

Severus looked at his wrist and the watch appeared again, this time glowing green, "It is eight forty-three."

"I need to get going," Lindsay say, regretfully.

"You're not coming?" Lily asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't. But, look on the bright side. We're both going to Hogwarts and you've got a bunch of people who care about you to still go," Lindsay said.

"You're right. I'll see you in a week," Lily said, hugging her.

"It's amazing how close I feel to you, after only a few hours of really talking," Lindsay said.

Lindsay waved to the rest of the guys, then turned around and headed back towards the owlery.

"You've still got us!" Remus said, enthusiastically.

Lily smiled, "And its not like I'll never see her again. Are you guys ready to fly?"

They looked uncertain, but nodded resolutely.


	40. 40 Forty

Lily closed her eyes and called a wind to her. Slowly, the wind began to flow beneath their feet, and then lift them from the ground. It was, at first, a bumpy ride. But as Lily learned to control her power, it became smooth.

At one point she nearly lost control and dropped Remus, but after hard concentration she managed to get a firm grasp.

When she opened her eyes, the boys saw that they were completely white.

"I don't think I will ever get used to your eyes," Lucius said.

Lily sighed, "What are they doing now?"

"They're white, just like when you blew those people out of line," James said.

"That was pretty funny," Sirius said.

"Hey, shouldn't we do something about people seeing us?" Anthony asked, looking past his feet to the ground.

James resituated himself on his gust of wind, "Yeah, I can see the headlines, "Parachuters caught up in wind without a parachute!"

"No, more like, 'Seven seen flying over England'" Remus said.

"Alright, I see your point," Lily said. She lowered dark, ominous clouds nearer to the ground for thick, dank fog that would hide their presence.

"This is really a cool way of traveling," Sirius said, stretching out comfortably.

"Hey, Lily. You know how you said you could stop time," Anthony said.

Lily nodded.

"That power is usually linked with time travel, which is linked to traveling across land," Lucius said, following where Anthony had been going.

"Must you be so ambitious? Can't you just enjoy something without wondering what else you can get?" James asked annoyed.

Lily broke in, "May I remind you that the only thing stopping you from plummeting to your death is my control?"

"All I was trying to say is that is better to know the full extent of your powers, than to have someone else know something you don't. She's in enough danger, why be risky?" Anthony asked.

"It's scary. You could almost think that you care about someone other than yourself," James shot at him.

Remus put something in his ears and handed a pair of earplugs to Lily, "It's best to let them get this fight over with."

She nodded and put them in her ears.

"I do! Lily is not only my friend, she's my girlfriend," Anthony said. "I have a right to care."

"So do we," Lucius said, indicating himself and Severus.

"Everyone knows you don't genuinely care for anyone but yourselves, it's practically written in stone!" James said, throwing his hands in the air.

"The same is said of you, that you use people to further yourself. That you choose friends based on money and status," Lucius said venomously.

"I do not!" James shouted indignantly.

"Hmm, let's look at your friends," suggested Severus.

"Lupin and Black both have substantial bank accounts, not to mention their parents accounts," Lucius said.

"They are both on the quidditch team," Severus reminded him.

"They are popular," Anthony pointed out. "A bit of pranksters, smart, but not too smart, and girls think they are charming."

"Ah, but Peter is none of those things, and he's my friend!" James said proudly.

"You think that proves anything?" Anthony asked. "How did you become friends with Pettigrew?"

"He sought me out, I suppose," James said uncertainly.

"Perhaps to attach himself to someone he could benefit from?" Severus suggested.

"I don't think that way about my friends," James protested.

"But people say you do, so it must be true," Lucius said mockingly.

"No -" James stopped. "I see what you're trying to prove. It's not going to work."

"It already has," Sirius said quietly.

"You can't mean you believe I choose my friends over such trivial things!" James exclaimed.

"No, something much worse," Sirius said, hanging his head. "I agree with what they're saying. Somebody could believe that about you, it's plausible. Yet isn't true. Which makes me wonder what we know about them, and what we think we know about them."

"I am glad Lily didn't hear you say that," James sighed.

"Uh guys," Remus interrupted, pulling the earplugs out from his ears. "These make you quieter. They don't make us deaf."

"Which means - " James started.

"I could hear everything you said," Lily finished. "Don't look so worried James. You didn't say anything I shouldn't have heard. Sirius I am proud of you, for being able to admit when someone else has a point. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I have to concentrate for landing. I don't want to skewer you on any antenna."

"Thanks for the concern," Sirius mumbled.


	41. 41 FortyOne

Once on the ground, James thought of something that vexed him.

"Will you get in trouble with the Ministry for using magic?" James asked.

Severus snorted, "The Ministry can't trace her powers. They can't tell where she is, who she is, or what she's doing. A lot of the time, they can't even tell she is doing anything. If she goes about this right, the Ministry need never know there is an elemental in existence. After all, the majority of the Ministry regard elementals as legend."

"Isn't she supposed to register herself??" Remus asked.

"Technically," Lucius replied. "But you don't want her to."

"Why is that?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"If you ever want to see her again," Anthony replied coolly.

"Is that a threat?" James asked fiercely.

Anthony rolled his eyes, "No, I was just saying, the Ministry would take her away. With the threat of a dark wizard, Lily would never be aloud to attend Hogwarts, there would be too much risk of her being recruited. She would be in isolation, endless training and loyalty tests. She would be regarded as a magical creature, not a person."

Lily's eyes widened and she pleaded, "Can I please not register?"

"We won't make you," Lucius assured her.

"Neither will we," James said firmly.

"Uh, let's not mention this to Peter," Sirius suggested.

"Lindsay said the same thing," Lily mused.

"I think it's a good idea for just the eight of us to know, don't even tell your parents, that would put them in danger. Just act like everything you do is the norm for magicals," Anthony suggested.

Lily looked at her house, "Do I have to do this? Can't I just run away and stay at one of your houses, or in an alley, or anything!"

"Don't be afraid," Anthony said. "Your parents are going to be fine with this."

Lily snorted, "Oh, yeah. Well, at least this time I have proof."

"Lily, you might want to do something about your eyes," Remus suggested, indicating her icy blue eyes. "That may be a little shocking."

"What are they now?" Lily asked.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking glaciers. This must be what they turn when you're afraid," Sirius told her. "Hey, you're shaking."

"You never had to prove to your parents that you are a witch," Lily said.

"No, I haven't. But I did have to tell my parents that I was destined to be a prankster. They had always wanted a scholar," Sirius explained. "I was quite a disappointment."

"Why did you have to say that word?" Lily groaned.

"What word?" Sirius asked confused.

"Disappointment! I never even thought about that aspect of this mess. My parents wanted me to be a doctor, or a lawyer. They wanted me to get married, and have two children," Lily said, her eyes turning black.

"Your eyes changed again," James told Lily.

"What now?" Lily asked.

"Black, but without the fire this time," James described.

"Lily, you can still have a family," Lucius said. "And your parents will be proud of you no matter what. Now get in there and show them you're a witch." He finished the statement by slapping her butt.

Lily laughed, but Anthony was not so amused, he pointed a finger and said warningly, "Watch it buddy! I've been holding back my comments all day, but get your own girlfriend!"


	42. 42 FortyTwo

"Mum? Dad? I'm home!" Lily called through the house. "Where are you?"

"In the den, dear," she heard her mother call from down the hall.

"Mum - " Lily broke off when she saw her parents were not alone.

"Lily, I'd like you to meet Dr. Graphite. Doctor, this is our daughter Lily," Mr. Evans said.

"Dr. Graphite?! The shrink Dr. Graphite?!" Lily screamed in outrage.

Mrs. Evans turned to bury her face in her husband's chest, "I knew she would be upset. Honey, try to understand. This is what's best."

As Lily felt her eyes changing, she heard a whisper in her ear, "Keep control. Just stay calm."

Lily took a deep breath, "I was under the impression you believed me. You gave me the money and everything."

"We didn't want you to feel threatened. Money is nothing next to your mental health," Mr. Evans said.

"Breathe in, breathe out," Lily heard Sirius mumble to her reassuringly.

"Honey, who are these boys?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Friends of Anthony," Lily said shortly.

Lily could almost see the boy's scowls even though they were behind her.

"I'm sorry boys, but this is really not a good time," Mr. Evans told them.

"No they don't need to go," Lily said. "I came back to apologize for my little episode yesterday. It was just a bid for attention."

Dr. Graphite didn't look convinced, "I think she should still come with me."

"If you think that is best," Mr. Evans said, patting his wife's hand.

"I do," Dr. Graphite said, reaching for Lily to lead her out the door.

He was stopped when the boys pushed Lily behind them and faced him defiantly.

"We can't let you take her," Sirius said.

"Does anyone know a memory charm?" James whispered to his companions.

"I do," Severus said.

"Why am I not surprised?" James asked.

"But I can't use it. There is no shielding charm for that. The Ministry would know," he said. "They don't treat memory charm violations lightly."

"Guys its okay," Lily said, more confidently than she felt. "Don't bother I can go."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Yeah it will be a mental holiday," she said optimistically.

"Can I talk to you really quickly before you go?" James asked. "Alone?"

"Sure. We'll be right back," Lily said, pulling James upstairs to her room, despite the glare of Anthony.


	43. 43 FortyThree

"Look, I've been waiting for the minute to tell you this, and now is as good a time as any. I want to come clean with you. You weren't some random girl we pulled off the street. I saw you with Schoel, and I decided that it would be...fun...to grab you right from under his nose. Then, that wasn't enough. So I decided to pursue you, which irritated him more," James took a breath. "Don't blame Remus and Sirius, they had no idea why I was doing it. They just went along."

Lily's laugh was bitter, as was her response, "That explains it, doesn't it? It did seem strange that you would pull me from the middle of the street. I'm not spectacularly beautiful, and I don't know anyone, so it couldn't have been my personality. Don't think I am not upset. You used me, that is not something I will easily forget."

Lily brushed him off and trampled down the stairs, fighting her eyes to maintain normalcy.

"What did he want?" Anthony asked suspiciously.

"He wanted to get something off his conscience while I would have time to get over it," Lily said cruelly.

"So, now would be the time to admit something if it would make you angry?" Anthony asked tentatively.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lily said, burying her head in her hands. "I thought you guys were supposed to be emotional support, not baggage. But come on."

Lily lead him upstairs, this time to her parents room. Once inside she closed the door and turned to him, "So, tell."

Anthony shifted uncomfortably, "See, you know how I told you that my friends and I know some Dark Arts? Maybe I didn't, but I am now. So I was doing a little divination, and I saw...well something. It showed me that Potter would end up liking you so..."

Lily nodded sadly, "That was what motivated you to make that deal. Yet another explanation I didn't want to hear."

"But I hope when you come back you can, you know, get past this," Anthony said hopefully.

"I don't really have a choice, do I? Getting over it, I mean. We still have that deal, regardless what false pretenses may have been involved. Unless, of course, you intend to dissolve the agreement," Lily said.

"Nah. Let's keep it awhile longer," Anthony said.

"Anything else you'd like to get off your chest?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"I think I've said enough," Anthony replied.

"You can say that again," Lily mumbled under her breath.

Lily stomped down the stairs and turned to her 'friends', "Any other skeletons that need to come out of the closet?"

"No skeletons, but a favor," Sirius said.

"Alright, what do you need?" Lily asked, feigning compliance.

Sirius coughed and said quietly, "Could you ask Lindsay if she'd like to go out with me? I really liked her last year, but I never really got around to asking her. Now I have connections!"

Lily laughed, "Be thankful it wasn't something else. I might have had to hurt you. As it is, I'll ask her when I see her." She looked at Dr. Graphite, "But that may not be for awhile."

Sirius followed her glance, "I'll understand if you are otherwise detained."

Remus looked at Sirius oddly, "Where did you learn those words?"

Sirius pulled out a book with the title 'Words to impress your friends', "Heh, well you made fun of my vocabulary, so I had to do something!"

Remus laughed, but was broken off by Dr. Graphite clearing his throat, "If you're done now, we need to leave. The institute's gates close at nine, and we don't want to be late."

Lily mumbled, "Oh yeah, that would be a pity." To her friends she said, "I'll see you at school, I hope."

Dr. Graphite opened the door, and Lily walked out with her head held high.


	44. 44 FortyFour

Outside the house was a black explorer, not the car she expected a psychiatrist to have. She imagined more of a red BMW or mustang, they usually felt they had to make up for their inadequacies by having a cool car.

When they got to the car, Dr. Graphite held open the door for her.

"Thank you," Lily said formally.

"Yes, yes," he murmured distractedly.

When she was seated he closed the door and climbed in the other side. Immediately Lily knew something was wrong.

From the moment Lily had met Dr. Graphite, she had never liked him. There had always been some illusive detail that made him seem queer. Now she knew what she had been picking up on.

The car she was in had been magically enhanced, a feature she had heard was only installed in the Ministry's cars for the most part. She was in more trouble than just a routine psychological exam.

Now that it had come to what she had been fearing since she discovered what she was, she felt completely helpless. There was nothing she could do, and since she didn't know how much they knew about her, she wasn't about to show them.

If only my friends were with me, Lily thought helplessly.

"Where are you taking me for real?" Lily asked suddenly, shocking Dr. Graphite.

"I won't ask how you figured it out, but I will say that it will be best if you just remain silent for the duration of our trip," the man said gruffly.

"May I ask WHY I was kidnapped?" Lily demanded.

"No," he replied shortly, turning back to the steering wheel.

"But -"

"Look, I told you to be quiet. Now I am warning you. If you do not comply, I will be forced to spell you," he threatened.

Lily sank back in her seat to watch the scenery, sulking about the injustices of her situation.

Lily soon got dizzy trying to concentrate on the trees that were whizzing past her window, and resituated herself as to sleep.

"Is it alright if I go to sleep?" Lily asked the man snottily.

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't bother me," he replied cruelly.

"How long will it be?" she asked.

"A few hours," he replied, losing patience.

"Why can't you find a quicker way?" she asked curiously.

"Why don't you stop talking?!" he snarled.

Lily shook her head and curled up, humming the tune to 'Are We There Yet' and 'This Is The Song That Never Ends' until she fell asleep.


	45. 45 FortyFive

When Lily awoke, she was startled to find the car parked in a forest and the driver gone.

"Hello?" she called tentatively.

She tried the door, knowing it to be useless even before she grasped the handle.

"Hello?" Lily called, her voice giving rise to panic.

"Hello," Sirius said, popping up by her window.

Lily jumped back, "How did you get here?"

"Heh," Sirius pointed to the forest where the rest of the guys were hidden behind a bush, "Snape may have not known a memory charm that could be shielded, but a tracking spell is a whole other story."

"I could not be more thrilled to see you," Lily said gratefully. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Yes," Sirius said shortly.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked, banging her head on the window.

"Not really. We can't actually help you," Sirius said quietly.

"What?! You're just going to leave me here?" Lily asked, astonished.

"No. It's just, we can't actually do anything. We don't have the strength to stand up to a dark lord," he mumbled.

"A WHAT?!" Lily shrieked. "Why am I here? Stupid question. How did he find out? Do you think someone told him?"

"It seems Malfoy left something out when he was telling us the lore of elementals. It would seem you have an...an evil thrall that attracts baaaad people," Sirius explained. "Which means, a dark lord would be naturally drawn to you."

"Oh, great. This will be fun. My second day in the wizarding world will be my last on Earth," Lily said bitterly.

Lucius popped up next to her window, "It doesn't have to be that way, Lily."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Well, if you were to join him..." Lucius dirfted off.

Lily's hopeful expression fell into perplexion, "I don't know. Joing a dark lord sounds a little risky."

"So does opposing one," he countered.

"Lucius, what makes you think he wants me to join?" Lily asked helplessly.

"Three reasons: A. You're not dead. B. You're the second female elemental. The last one died of old age because all her advesaries were men who fell under her thrall. C. I have an insider's information," Lucius said, ticking off the reasons on his fingers.

"I knew it! No one believed me, but I knew you were a Death Eater," Sirius said, pointing an accusatory finger at Lucius.

Lucius shrugged, "Good for you."

"No denial? No violent rebuffal?" Sirius asked, a little disappointed.

"I'm a bit more concerned about Lily right now," Lucius said, pointing to the girl locked in the car.

Sirius felt ashamed, "Of course."

"So, what do you know about him? The dark lord?" Lily asked curiously.

"He's nineteen, pretty young for a dark wizard, but powerful none the less. He's hated muggles ever since his father walked on on his mother because he found out she was a witch. He goes by Lord Voldemort. And he was Head Boy at Hogwarts," Lucius told her. "And he has a wicked temper."

There was a noise of people approaching in the trees, so the boys turned to leave.

"Oh, and Lily," Sirius whispered urgently. "Control your eyes and don't use your powers. We don't know how much they know of you."

Sirius and Lucius dived into the bush right before three figures entered the clearing.


	46. 46 FortySix

"You are sure you locked the car, Karakoff?" a boy asked.

"Yes," the voice of Dr. Graphite said, but from a younger body.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked again.

"Cleave!" Karakoff shouted.

"If she's not the one," the other boy said, twitching nervously.

"Nore, she is," Karakoff said firmly.

"How do you know? Were you attracted to her?" Cleave chided.

"I'd rather not comment," Karakoff said, blusing slightly.

"So you were," Nore said mockingly.

"Shut up, Nore," Karakoff said, irritated with their jeering remarks.

"Did she resist going with you?" Cleave asked.

"No, the parents bought the shrink story so she didn't really have a choice. Actually her friends gave more of a resistance than she did. They were ready to pull their wands on me," Karakoff laughed suddenly. "Guess who was with her?"

Cleave and Nore shrugged, "No idea, who?"

"Potter and his followers," Karakoff said, "And a few other guys you may know..."

"Who?" Nore asked, interested.

"Malfoy and them," Karakoff said, smirking.

"Did they recognize you?" Cleave asked.

"Yeah. They acted like they didn't, but I knew they did. Potter and his friends asked Snape to do a memory charm and he made up some bull about not being able to shield it," Karakoff snickered.

"Did they know he was lying?" Nore asked.

"Nah, they just bought it. What morons!" Karakoff exclaimed.

"So Malfoy and them should be showing up soon, then?" Cleave said.

"Yeah. Probably as soon as they can ditch those losers," Karakoff said.

"Hey, do you think she's still asleep?" Nore asked, trying to see into the car that was about ten yards away.

"I don't know, maybe we should be quiet," Cleave said nervously.

Lily, who had heard nearly all of their conversation, closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Afraid of a girl, Cleave?" Karakoff said mockingly.

"A girl, no. An elemental, yes," he responded, unabashedly.

"I'm not totally convinced she is one," Nore said.

"Why?" Karakoff said irritatedly.

"Well, if she were one, couldn't she have stopped you from taking her or excaped?"

"I don't know, maybe she wanted to meet the dark lord," Karakoff said.

"Yeah," Cleave snorted. "She wanted to meet a dark lord. That sounds like every other fifteen year-old girl I know."

Karakoff shrugged, "If she isn't the one, than I think that my lord was mistaken and there is no elemental. For the girl's sake, I hope she is."

"Heh. If she isn't, she's dead for sure. Then again," Cleave paused. "Even if she is, there is that chance that she'll still be dead. Sucks to be her!"


	47. 47 FortySeven

Meanwhile, in the bushes, James and his friends were glaring at Severus, Lucius, and Anthony.

"You're ALL Death Eaters?! And you couldn't tell us what was going on BEFORE we let that guy take her?!" James whispered angrily.

Lucius shrugged, "If we had, you and her parents would be dead, we'd be traitors, and she would still have gone with him."

"That would be a no-win situation," Serverus said pointedly.

"Still, you could have said something about where we were going," Sirius said.

"Like what?" Anthony asked.

"Guys, there was nothing else they could have done. This wasn't their fault," Remus told James. "Maybe we should be quiet, and Malfoy, you guys should get going."

"Right," Severus nodded and disapparated, followed shortly by his two friends.

Sirius gaped, "They can't do that!"

"They just did, keep your voice down," James warned.

Severus, Lucius, and Anthony appeared in front of Cleave, Nore, and Karakoff.

"What's happening?" Lucius asked.

"We were wondering when you would get here," Karakoff said.

"We had to ditch those guys," Severus said boredly.

"We figured as much," Nore said. "You're just in time. The girl is in the car, we have to take her to my lord."

"Is she what we think she is?" Cleave asked.

Anthony shrugged, "What do you think she is?"

"An elemental," Nore said, a bit of awe in his voice.

"I thought those were legends," Anthony replied.

"Seems my lord believes there is one, and that she is it," Karakoff informed them.

"Yeah, she is," Lucius said coolly.

James had the irrational desire to jump out from the bush and strangle him. As it was, he glared at him while Anthony and Sirius and Remus looked shocked. Lily didn't know what to think.

"Her eyes keep changing, and other stuff happens," Severus added.

Nore and Cleave sighed in relief, Karakoff said, "See, I told you that she was one."

"And we were supposed to trust you?" Nore asked sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. Let's get her to my lord, he is not a patient man," Karakoff said.


	48. 48 FortyEight

They opened the door and saw Lily was still sleeping.

"Hmm, we should probably just carry her there instead of waking her up," Lucius said.

"You just want to touch her butt again," Anthony said cruelly.

"No, that is not the reason. I'm thinking she will be all hysterical when she finds out that she is going to meet a dark lord and that three people she thought were her friends are actually in his service," Lucius retorted, scowling at Anthony.

"Yeah. Since it was your idea, you take the siren with you," Nore said, inching away.

Lucius pulled Lily out of the car carefully, "Afraid of a girl?"

"We've been through this, though you weren't here. THAT is not a girl," Nore said.

Lucius and Severus rolled their eyes. Severus said, "Can we go now?"

"Sure, the camp is this way," Karakoff said, turning to walk back where they had come from.

As they were walking, Lucius suddenly spoke, "Are there any plans for Potter and his friends?"

"I don't believe there are. After all, his main priority is muggles," Nore said.

"Maybe we should. Include them I mean. I can see them becoming a problem," Lucius said.

Lucius suddenly yelped and looked down at Lily suspiciously. Lily had pinched him, hard.

"What is wrong with you?" Cleave asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lucius said, still glaring at Lily who had winked at him.

"Then why did you squeal like a girl?" Severus asked.

"I did not!" Lucius protested.

"Suuuuure," Severus said and rolled his eyes.

"Is that her?" An eerie voice came from the forest.

"Yes my lord," Karakoff said proudly.

A figure stepped out from the woods, "Good. She is young, she will be easy to deal with, one way or the other."


	49. 49 FortyNine

Lucius felt Lily shudder in his arms, trying to maintain her composure, trying not to let her eyes change in fear, trying not to scream. He felt bad for her, this was not the ideal situation for any person, and he hoped she would deal with it the right way.

Lucius spoke, "My lord, what do you want me to do with her? Presently she is sleeping, shall I wake her?"

"Yes," the boy said eagerly.

Lucius shook Lily and said, "Wake up."

Lily opened her eyes and yawned for good measure, "Where am I? Where's that freaky child molester?"

Karakoff started, "Hey!"

The boy silenced him, "My dear, not to cut to the chase, but are you an elemental?"

Lily knew that he knew that she was an elemental, and that the truth was best in this scenario, "Uh, yeah."

"Excellent. I am Tom Riddle. More oftenly known as Lord Voldemort," the boy said.

"Lord?" Lily asked, confusedly. "You couldn't be more than a few years older than me."

"True, but power knows no age," Voldemort said.

"My, my aren't we humble," Lily mumbled quietly, than remembered what Lucius had said about him having a terrible temper.

"You must be wondering why you are here," Voldemort said. "You are here to make a choice. You can either be on my side, and live for the present, or you can be dead."

"Nice options," Lily said sarcastically. "Look, let me tell you something. I don't want to be on either side. How about this, I don't fight for you, but I don't fight against you either. For the present, the Ministry doesn't know who I am, let's keep it that way."

Voldemort looked shocked. He'd have killed many others for less, he had killed many others for less, and yet, he decided, "Your proposal is acceptable."

Severus and Lucius looked dumbstruck, they expected the next thing to come out of his mouth to be the killing curse, not a compromise.

"Cool," Lily said, completely unaware of how close she had come to dying.

"Return occasionally with Lucius," Voldemort said. "I'd like to keep tabs on you. If you do not comply, it will not be you that dies. It will be your parents."

"I don't take well to threats," Lily said.

"It's only a threat if you don't fulfill a simple promise," Voldemort said pointedly.

Once Lily was out of earshot, Voldemort turned to his remaining followers, "Feisty isn't she?"

"She's never been quite like that before, but I have only known her for a day," Lucius replied.

"I see. Well, we need to make plans, the time has almost come to make my move," Voldemort said jovially.

"Shall we call the others?" Severus asked.

"No, don't bother. We will see them soon enough," he replied. "When are you returning to Hogwarts?"

"Within the week," Lucius told him.

"Hmm, it is a shame, that you must still go there," Voldemort mused. "But it would draw too much attention for all my follower's to drop out."

"Yeah, Potter and his friends already know about us," Anthony said.

"I was meaning to talk to you about that," Lucius said. "Wouldn't it be wise to get rid of them? They could be a threat to you and an influence on Lily."

"Be careful not to think too much," Voldemort hissed.

"No, my lord," Lucius replied. "I only make suggestions, I presume nothing."

"Good," Voldemort said shortly.

"You mentioned Lily in connection with Potter," Voldemort said.

"Yes," Lucius said. "She has taken up a liking for him and his friends."

"That is unfortunate," Voldemort said thoughtfully. "Who else has she been talking to?"

"Well, there is us, Potter, and another girl, Lindsay," Lucius replied.

"What type of girl is she?" Voldemort asked.

"Another unfortunate choice. The girl is a wood nymph, a Gryffindor, and she detests all things to do with Dark Magic," Lucius told him.

"Ah, keep an eye on Lily when she associates with so many bad influences," Voldemort ordered. "What house do you think she will land in?"

"It's between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Lucius replied. "She may not get into Slytherin because of her family background."

"She's a mudblood?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Yes," Lucius said.

"I've never heard of a mudblood elemental before," Voldemort said. "But elementals are not really witches, are they? They are a phenomenon of nature, one which has popped up most favorably."

"My lord?" Severus asked.

"She will join our side, in the end," Voldemort said firmly.

Lucius and Severus exchanged a worried glance.


	50. 50 Fifty

Karakoff, who had been walking in silence, decided he might as well have a go at a conversation with Lily, "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Lily looked at him, "Yeah."

"Anyone I know, or is it a muggle," he said that last word with a bit of distaste.

"Acutally, you do know him. It's Anthony," Lily replied. "I'd met him even before I knew I was a witch. We lived near each other."

"Did he know what you were?" Karakoff asked oddly.

"Uh, no. Actually he had just dumped me when I found out," Lily said, a bit of a laugh. "It seems like forever ago, but it was really just yesterday."

"Long day?" Karakoff asked, a bit awkwardly.

"Well, other than the fact that you pretty much kidnapped me..."

"I was wondering if you knew that was me," Karakoff said quietly.

"...It has been a long day. Anthony took me to Diagon Alley to get my supplies. James, Sirius, and Remus literally dragged me into an alley. I found out I was an elemental. And I come home to find my parents trying to have me committed," Lily sighed.

"Well, it wasn't exactly their idea, if it makes you feel better. I told them that I had heard of your insane ramblings and that it was characteristic of a severe mental illness that would only get worse," he told her.

"Oddly enough, that does make me feel better," Lily said, looking at him with gratitude. "Thank you."

Karakoff blushed, "It was the least I could do, for being so mean to you on the way over."

"Why were you so standoffish?" Lily asked, curiously.

"Well, I kind of got the short straw, no one really wanted that job," he replied.

"Understandable. I mean you had to deal with a possibly hysterical girl, her parents, and drive all that way," Lily said, sympathetically.

"And it turned out the girl's friends were more of a problem than she was," he said, laughing.

"That is pretty strange," Lily said. "The worst that I thought would happen was that I would be put away in a mental ward for the rest of my life."

"But that didn't turn out to be the worst," Karakoff said lightly.

Lily's eyes turned green in amusement, "Ah, yes it did. That is a fate worse than death."

Karakoff laughed, a full-throated laugh that he hadn't used since he had become a Death Eater.

"Out of curiosity, what was my sisters' reaction to your news?" Lily's eyes had lost their joyful color.

"Umm, she seemed very upset, but also a tad relieved if I'm not mistaken," Karakoff said quietly.

"I expected no less," Lily said quietly and took a deep breath. "Now I have my answer, I can move on."

"So, what can you do?" Karakoff asked, interested.

"Are you spying on me?" Lily asked coyly.

Karakoff looked surprised, she was almost flirting, but he knew there was a difference between flirting and almost flirting, especially when the girl's boyfriend was your comrade, "No, I'm not collecting information for my lord."

"Well," Lily started. "When I was trying out a wand -"

"You tried out a wand?! What were you thinking?!" Karakoff asked, shocked.

"Well, I didn't know what I was," Lily defended.

"Sorry, go on," he said politely.

"Well, with the first wand I set the side of the room on fire. With the second wand I created an earthquake," Lily said. "But I fixed it."

"What else?" he asked eagerly.

"Hmm, I blew away the people in front of me at the bookstore," Lily said and giggled.

"Not very patient, huh?" Karakoff said amusedly.

"Nah," Lily said and crinkled her nose. "And I transported my friends to my house on some wind while cloaking us with fog. Oh! And I blocked the sun with a cloud, but that was nothing big."

"Nothing big? What I wouldn't give to be able to do just that. I must confess to some envy," Karakoff said, teasing.

"I hope that won't come between us," Lily replied in mock-sincerity.

"Oh, me too," Karakoff replied likewise, causing them both to laugh.

"Karakoff?" a voice called from the forest.

"Yes," he replied in his stony-cold voice.

"Bring back the girl," the voice said,

As they walked back, Lily whispered, "Do I have a name? Or was I mistaken?"

He chuckled softly, but any emotion he had shown before had disappeared as soon as they reached the camp.

Lily thought to herself, They're all playing a game. I don't know when someone is being sincere, and when they are pretending. Everyone has not just two faces but three!!


	51. 51 FiftyOne

"As we have already discussed, you will return periodically with Lucius. We are clear on that?" Voldemort asked.

"Sure," Lily said.

"Now we have to deal with your return. I can imagine it may have been a bit of an inconvenience to be snatched away, and since you have decided favorably of my will, you may choose what the next move is. You may remain here, owl your parents and go to Hogwarts without returning home, or Karakoff can take you home and tell you parents one of two things. That you are mentally unstable and will be staying at a ward throughout the year until summer, or that you are mentally stable and quite frankly, a witch."

Lily sighed, "I don't know if I want to deal with them. May I have the night to think it over?"

Voldemort nodded, oddly pleased that she would be remaining there.

"Oh, shoot. I don't have my stuff with me!" Lily said, frustrated.

"Lily," Karakoff said, indicating her trunk and everything she had bought the previous day.

"How - " Lily said confused.

"Lucius popped over to your house and collected your stuff in case you wouldn't want to go back," Severus told her.

"Aww, Lucius thanks. Wait, did you go through my underwear," Lily asked suspiciously.

Anthony turned to see him answer, "Well?"

"I did not go through it, but yes I packed it. I packed everything you would need," he added, attempting to get away from the subject.

"Well, since you've already seen it, what do you think of it? I've been wanting a guy's opinion for awhile, but I wasn't about to shove it in some poor, unsuspecting boy's face," Lily said.

"It was very.cute," Lucius said, marveling at the weirdness of the conversation.

"Is that the best you can do?" Voldemort asked, much like a normal guy when it wasn't a matter of world domination.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked helplessly. This was not the kind of question he was sure how to answer.

"It's alright. I was hoping for better input, but that will have to do," Lily said, deciding not to torture him.

"I'll tell you what I think," Karakoff said.

"Okay, that is my girlfriend, and this is my girlfriend's underwear we are talking about," Anthony broke in.

"Getting a bit possessive, aren't we?" Cleave jeered.

"Well if you people all wouldn't flock to her," Anthony said.

"It's the thrall, they wouldn't do it otherwise," Lily said, excusing their behavior. "Neither would you."

Anthony opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he realized he couldn't honestly say for certain what he would have done.

Lily shook her head, "See. It's a curse. I will never know what people honestly think of me."

"Lily, it is you. This thrall we refer to is your being," Lucius said.

"Yes, but if I weren't what I was," Lily started.

Lucius finished for her, "Then you wouldn't be you."

"I suppose you have a point," Lily said. She looked into the sky to see the full moon high above her. "Gosh, it is getting late. So how do we do this whole sleeping thing? And don't any of you dare say I can sleep with you."

"I wouldn't have," Lucius said uncertainly. "But, how are you with camping?"

Lily looked scared, "Uh, I've never done it. I'm not the outdoorsy type."

Lucius groaned, "You've never slept outside?"

"I guess I am willing to try. Will a bear eat me?" Lily asked, worriedly.

All the guys looked at her to see if she was serious, and when they saw she was, they all started laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Lily said.

"It's just, an elemental is scared of a bear!!" Severus said between laughs. "It just reminds me that you are still human."

"Like that is easy to forget?" Lily scoffed.

"Yeah, it is. Elementals are things strait out of legends, not even our grandparents had one alive in their generation," Nore pointed out.

Voldemort spoke, "Now that all the business is over with, let's do something fun."

"Like what?" Lily asked, a little surprised how different he was when he was just one of the guys.

"Hmm, since this is your first time camping, let's do one of those traditions," Voldemort suggested.

"Like ghost stories?" Lucius suggested.

"Or lightning tag?" Nore suggested.

"Or smores?" Severus asked.

Everyone stared at him, "Geez, it was just a suggestion."

Lily laughed, "I like marshmallows."

Severus looked at her gratefully.

"How about ghost stories over smores with a little lightning tag, which I assume to be like flashlight tag, afterwards to work off the calories?" Lily said.

"Sounds good to me," Anthony said.

"But, how do you do ghost stories when you know they are real?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, well, actually they tend to be about the same as yours," Nore said. "Generally they tend to be more amusing than scary, but we can pretend to be scared for you."

"Would you?" Lily asked.

"Who wants to tell one?" Cleave asked.

"Why don't we have Potter tell one?" Voldemort said coolly.


	52. 52 FiftyTwo

"Huh?" Nore asked, looking at him curiously.

"If I am not mistaken, Potter, Black, and Lupin are in the bushes to the left, listening," he replied.

Cleave and Nore jumped up and began walking towards their hiding spot. Lily jumped up and grabbed their arms, looking at Voldemort beseechingly, "They aren't doing any harm. They only came to check up on me. Please, just let them go home."

Voldemort looked at her pleading face and decided that it would be a diplomatic move to let them return, or at least that is what he was telling himself the reason was, "Alright. I know they can hear me, and I am telling them to come out right now, or your pleas will fall on deaf ears."

James, Sirius, and Remus instantly stood up and walked towards the fire, "Hey."

"Hear anything interesting?" Severus sneered.

"Why can't anybody get along?!" Lily screamed and her eyes changed from a calm blue, to the fire surrounded by black being fed by her passion.

"You might as well give up," Voldemort said calmly. "You'll drive yourself crazy before we say a kind word to each other."

"Your right," Lily said. "But I would settle for you not trying to kill each other."

Lucius looked down guiltily.

"Seeing as they happen to be enemies and we are on the brink of a wizarding war, I don't see that happening either," Voldemort said realistically.

Lily sighed, "Why does there have to be a war?"

"Because I am an ambitious man, and I will settle for nothing less than control of the world."

"Did you see what happened to every other man who tried to conquer the world?" Lily asked. "Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great, Napoleon."

"All had their names in history as great men, I will have that in the least. But they were trying to do it without immortality," he pointed out.

"Immortality?" Lily gasped. "Why would you want to live forever?"

"Can you honestly not understand the appeal?" he asked, astounded.

"Not everyone is power crazy," James mumbled.

Voldemort turned his eyes on him, "There are only a few, small reasons you are still breathing. Keep speaking and those will not be enough."

James looked down.

"So, you suggested that James tell a ghost story?" Lily said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that follows a threat.

"You honestly expect us to let them join our group?" Cleave said, surprised.

"She's been trying it all day," Severus said. "Making us hang out with them."

"You weren't complaining before," Lily paused. "Oh, yeah. You were."

"Why don't you disapparate already?" Voldemort said, annoyed.

"We can't disapparate until the end of seventh year," Sirius said.

"You mean you didn't learn yet," Voldemort said disgusted.

"No," Remus replied.

"Well, I shall have to make a ersatz portkey," Voldemort said.

"You'll be sure they get home alright, won't you?" Lily asked, concerned for her friends.

"Of course," he said, though he had been intending to trap them on a different plane.

Lily didn't look totally convinced of his sincerity, "Maybe I should go with them. Just to see that they get back okay."

"Alright," he said, shrugging. So much for trapping them between dimensions, he thought sadly.

"Perhaps I should go with Lily, to make sure she gets back alright," Karakoff volunteered.

"Maybe that would be a good idea. If the portkey doesn't work on the return, at least you can apparate," Voldemort said.

"Where are we going to?" Lily asked. "Maybe I can pick up some marshmallows there."

"We should probably just go to my house," James said. "Then you guys can stay or go home from there."

"I'll just stay, my parents will know I'm there anyway," Sirius said.

"Mine won't care," Remus said bitterly.

"I'm sure they care," Lily said kindly.

"Yeah, sure," Remus said, wearing a half-smile.

"So, are you ready yet?" Voldemort asked impatiently. "I don't know how much longer I can abide your company."

"We're ready, what are we using as a portkey?" Sirius asked.

Voldemort handed them a skull and they gulped. "Is that real?" James asked.

Voldemort nodded, "Of course. He opposed me, but now, at least, he will have been of some use."

Even Lily looked a little squeamish, "How old is that?"

Voldemort shrugged, "A week or so."

"How did he decompose so quickly?" Remus asked.

"A spell of course. I don't leave bodies lying around," Voldermort said. "Now, I tire of this. The portkey will activate in five seconds. Then, Lily, to return it will activate in sixty seconds."

They nodded, "Five.Four.Three.Two.One."

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Karakoff disappeared and found themselves on the street in front of James' house. No, house was not the right word, it was truly a mansion.

James, Sirius, and Remus all sighed in relief, as if they were afraid it would have taken them to Siberia or something.

"Well, guys, it was certainly an interesting day," Lily said sardonically.

"Yeah, sorry about that," James said.

"It's alright. Except for a few things, everything turned out fine," Lily said optimistically.

Karakoff broke in, "As much as I hate to break this up, we have twelve seconds."

"Oh, do you have marshmallows?" Lily asked, walking to the portkey.

"Accio marshmallows!" James said, and a bag flew out of the house, which he handed to Lily.

"Cool. Thanks ag -" Lily was pulled back into the camp.


	53. 53 FiftyThree

"So I trust everything went fine?" Voldemort asked, as if he didn't really care.

"Yep. And I got marshmallows," Lily said, holding up the bag.

"I don't know, I think the mood may have been ruined," Severus said.

"Aw, come on. I really, really want to have a marshmallow roast the first time I go camping," Lily pleaded.

"May I point out that you are sitting at a campfire surrounded by the most powerful and feared wizards, and you are asking them to roast marshmallows," Lucius said. "This could ruin our reputations."

"You know you want to," Lily said sweetly.

"Oh, look. It's going to rain," Cleave said, looking at the sky. "Darn, guess we can't do this."

Lily scowled, "Your not getting out of it that easily. You said I could have a traditional camp out, and gosh I am having one!"

She waved her hand and the sky was instantly clear. All the stars were visible, not a wisp of cloud left.

"There goes the weather excuse," Nore said.

"You know, if you were truly all-powerful and what not, you wouldn't care what people thought. You'd be secure in your powerfulness to do what you want, or as it may be, what I want."

"That sounds an awful lot like the feminist argument," Severus said.

"It is, I just changed it," Lily said. "It works here, too."

"Lily, why don't you just roast your marshmallows and we'll watch," Lucius said.

Lily's bottom lip trembled, "You're going to make me roast it by myself. That's just depressing."

"I'll roast marshmallows with you," Karakoff said resignedly.

Lily threw her arms around him in a big hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

Anthony coughed loudly.

Lily looked at him, "It was just a hug."

Anthony coughed again.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Anyone care to join us?" Karakoff asked, pushing a marshmallow onto his wand.

Lucius and Severus shrugged and sat down. Voldemort sat down soon afterward. After that, Anthony, Cleave, and Nore sat down. Everyone except Lily used their wands as marshmallow sticks.

"The magical core protects it from burning," Nore told her when she asked why the woods weren't burning.

"Better not use mine, then," Lily mumbled.

"Just what kind of wand do you have," Voldemort asked curiously. When Lily hesitated, he said, "I already know it isn't legal. You couldn't hold a wand with a magical core, and that is the only kind people are allowed to use. You can tell us, your amongst outlaws."

"I suppose it won't hurt," she said uncertainly. "Ollivander gave me a omnis arboris wand. Some tree supernaturally weaved together and retains properties of every tree known, and some that are unknown."

"Wow, nice," Voldermort said, appreciatively eyeing the wand.

"But if anyone asks, its ten and a quarter willow," Lily said.

"Your secret is safe here," Voldemort told her reassuringly.

Eventually they did have marshmallows and tell several ghost stories at the incessant urging of Lily.

None of the stories told were actually frightening, but the guys shrilled in high, feminine voices. It became a contest to see who could sound the most like a girl. Proof that guys could bring competitiveness into any situation.

Lily was very frightened. Not by the stories, but by how high the guys could get their screams to go. She didn't think she could get hers that high.

"What I wouldn't give for a tape recorder," Lily sighed wistfully.

To which she recieved several glares and a confused statement from Nore, "What is a tape recorded?"

"You don't know much about muggles, do you?" Lily said.

"Don't need to," Nore said haughtily.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Why should I learn about an inferior race?" he asked, breezily.

"Because you should know about the world around you," Lily countered.

"We are the people, they are but the ants we crush beneath our feet," Nore said arrogantly.

"Yet we study ants. Why? Because there are the occassional times where they have an affect on us. There is also the few that are poisonous and can kill you," Lily pointed out.

"Muggles have no such threats," Nore said.

"I wouldn't be so haughty if I were you, one day you will learn how wrong you are. I just hope I am not there to see it," Lily said sadly.

The tangent had successfully dampened any high spirits and put the company into a stupor. When Lily became bored of waiting, she stood up and began to walk away from the camp fire.

"Where are you going?" Anthony called.

"Where does it matter, I am merely an ant from a long line of ants, trying to avoid the feet of a few stumbling fools," Lily said cuttingly while the wind howled insults at the circle.

"Oh harsh," Lucius mumbled.


	54. 54 FiftyFour

When Lily was out of hearing range, a conversation sparked in the group, Voldemort spoke first, "Nice, that was quite a strategy. She's a muggle you idiot. Her parents are. Her friends are. Everyone she has met up to Potter and his band and us has been a muggle. You may want to not go into that debate again, if you value what freedom you have."

"I just didn't think, she's not really a muggle," Nore said defensively.

"She's not really a witch either," Lucius said, slightly dreamily.

"While she is around, everyone needs to control themselves, and their.desires," Voldemort said while everyone looked away abashedly. "Anthony, that includes you."

Anthony looked up shocked, "But she's my girlfriend."

Voldemort glared, "Did you just argue with me?"

"No," Anthony mumbled.

"I know she is your.girlfriend.but that does not excuse you. She is also to be a major part in my plan, don't screw it up," Voldemort commanded fiercely.

"I won't," Anthony replied.

"Now the question is, what to do about Potter indeed. I think you were right, they may be more of a problem than I had thought. The trick is to minimize their influence while not upsetting Lily. If she thinks us to be monsters, we may have more of a problem persuading her. Forcing her to a decision could restrict her powers, or force her to oppose us. I hope to not have to kill her, she is indeed a valuable resourse," Voldemort concluded.

"This may sound more school-boyish than mastermind, but what if we were to.pry apart the relationship between Lily and them." Severus proposed.

"Intriguing idea, how would we go about this?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that it disturbs those goody-goodies when Lily hangs out with us. Even more so, James is very much perturbed when she defends us. If we were only to influence James, whom we all know to be quite simple-minded already, he could do the work for us. His friends will not counter him on this," Severus finished menacingly.

"But what folly is it to play around with gossip or whatever you suggest instead of directly interceding and further destroying our enemies, which has been our way since the beginning," Karakoff insisted.

"You must learn some situations must be handled with care," Voldemort chastised.

"But there is such a thing as too much caution. Risks are required for success," Karakoff protested.

"Let this be your warning - Never tell me how to run my business," Voldermort hissed. "To have gotten this far I must have known something, don't you think?"

"Forgive me, of course. It just seems so childish, hardly characteristic of dark wizards," Karakoff replied.

"Exactly, we can hardly be connected with something even we consider beneath us," Voldemort reasoned.

"Uh, I didn't think of it that way," Karakoff said.

"Obviously," Voldemort sneered.

Karakoff opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it and closed his mouth.

Voldemort glared at the people around the campfire, "As of late, I have noticed a growing amount of dissent in my followers. It is time to take action . Any more and someone - and their entire family for that matter - will die."

Worried glances were exchanged the group and no motion was had until Lucius stood up and cleared his throat, "Maybe I should go check on Lil - I mean the girl."

"Sure that's what you meant," Severus snickered.

"Go and bring her back," Voldemort ordered.


	55. 55 FiftyFive

Lucius walked into the forest in the direction Lily stormed off. Unsure how to find her, Lucius gave into the siren's call that was her aura. As he traveled his pace quickened and the trail led into a clearing. As he felt her nearness, he slowed down and peered through the trees, there Lily was sitting surrounded by three figures. From his perspcetive, Lucius couldn't discern their identities, so he tried to move around to see them. But the more he moved the more they seemed to disappear into the background.

"Wood nymphs," Lucius muttered with disgust. "I thought there were none here. Blast!"

Lucius stepped into the clearing towards Lily and her companions who looked up startled.

"Who intrudes into our hollow?!" one of the nymphs gasped.

"A foul aura radiates from him, he is a master of Dark Arts!" another nymph reported.

"We must protect our mistress!" the last screamed.

All three advanced angrily at Lucius, who was deciding whether or not to pull his wand. Meanwhile, Lily looked on, amused by the spectacle.

"Friends of yours?" Lucius asked.

"Sort of," Lily replied nonchalantly. As if there were not three incredibly dangerous, yet spectacularly beautiful nymphs advancing on someone she called her friend.

"Mind calling them off?" Lucius asked, his hand hovering over his wand.

"Hmm." Lily hummed.

"LILY!!" Lucius yelled. Sure, he could take them with minimal damages to himself, but who knew how many were lurking in the area, prepared to retaliate. And Lily wouldn't take it well, and that would mean his master would not take it well.

"Pear, Acorn, Pine, this is Lucius Malfoy. He's an . acquaintance of mine. He hasn't come to hurt me, though I appreciate your loyalty. I expect he's come to find me," Lily explained.

"Heh, that's right, my dear acquaintance," Lucius smiled wickedly.

Lily laughed, "Lucius I'd like you to meet my new friends. They are wood nymphs," Lily said.

"Friends? We are not worthy to be your friends," Pear said meekly.

"We are merely hand-maidens to your glory," Acorn added.

"I still do not trust him," Pine said. "Dark wizards are never up to anything good. Ever."

"Looks like I found the prickly one of the bunch," Lucius joked. "So, what are you three doing here? I didn't think there were any of your kind in this area."

"This hollow is an ancient resting place for the spirits of our kind. We returned here only to serve our mistress," Pear explained.

"How do you intend to do that? She's going to Hogwarts, you can't be there unless you were a teacher or a student," Lucius challenged.

"We are already enrolled," Pine scowled. "Not that it is any of your business."

"Did you get letters?" Lucius asked disbelievingly.

"Our kind is not without influence. Do you think us a savage culture, that we can not arrange things in the 'real' world," Pine rebuffed.

"You know, I don't think I like you. Besides everyone will know you are wood nymphs and that will make it more evident that Lily is what she is," Lucius replied.

"Not necessarily," Acorn piped up.

"What do you mean?" Lucius stared at her piercingly.

"Our lady, if she so chooses, can change the appearance or make-up of nature. Because of this, she may change us to reflect what appearance she desires," Pear explained.

"I've never heard of that," Lucius mused.

"That would be because you are a simpleton," Pine hissed.

Lily finally decided to put in her two cents, "Pine be civil. Lucius, as you can see, I've got some new friends. They will need names of course, and I don't know what to make them look like, but it will work out. It's good to know I won't be alone."

"You wouldn't have been alone," Lucius protested.

"If I am not in Slytherin, I understand that you may not want to talk to me. It would be bad for your status. James explained to me the everlasting feud between your houses," Lily said quietly.

"Wherever you end up, you won't be alone. If not because of us because of those other . acquaintances of yours," Lucius smiled.

"Thanks," Lily said gratefully. "Now, do you have any ideas for names? I'd ask you to keep their identities to yourself, but I guess I can't tell you to keep it from Tom."

"Tom? On a first name basis are we?" Lucius said coyly.

Lily swatted at him, "No, it's just Voldemort is too ominous a name, it's so impersonal," Lily explained.

"As for names, how about Alexus, Jennifer, and I'm-a-really-mean-person-so- you-may-want-to-run-before-I-bite-your-head-off-and-torture-you-with-the- sound-of-my-voice," Lucius suggested innocently.

Pine scowled at him, "You know, maybe you should have taken your own advice."

She lept on him and turned into a pine tree, planting her roots around him to keep him still.

Lucius looked to Lily and gasped, "A little help here. I can't really breathe."

"Too bad for you," Lily said and started to walk off.

Acorn and Pear remained where they were, staring at Lucius.

"Uh, mistress, I think he is turning into a plum." Acorn said.

"Pine, fun is over, he didn't mean anything by it," Lily coaxed.

The pine tree slowly regained the form of a wood nymph who stomped off sulking.

"I think you hurt her feelings," Lily said.

"Oh no!!" Lucius said, hitting his head with his palm.

"It's not that big of a deal." Lily said staring at him uncertainly.

"I was supposed to bring you back forever ago! I am officially dead," Lucius said.

"Let's not get any later feeling sorry for ourselves," Lily chastised. "We'll just have to have something to show for the overtime."

"Like what?" Lucius said hopefully.

"Like my new friends, or some new part to my powers, or something like that," Lily suggested.

"Acorn, Pear do you mind?" Lucius asked.

"Mind going to see a dark lord? Oh no, why should they?" Pine asked sarcastically from the tree she was hanging upside-down in.

"We can go," Acorn said nervously, "If that is what mistress desires."

"Could you? He won't hurt you, I promise," Lily said confidently.

Acorn and Pear marched off with Lucius leading the way, followed by Pine who was stalking them in the trees.

If something is going to happen to them, I want to be there to help, Pine thought to herself.


	56. 56 FiftySix

When Lucius and Lily returned, leaving Acorn and Pear momentarily in the surrounding woods, they were met by suspicious, knowing, and even jealous looks.

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding," Lily said exasperated. "I'm gone for a couple minutes with a guy and you assume I was messing around?!"

"No one said anything like that Lily, but if there's something you want to get off your mind...." Karakoff said leadingly.

Lily glared at him, "Nothing happened."

"Better not have," Anthony said menacingly.

"This is really pathetic, Lucius came to get me, I was talking to some new friends," Lily whistled, "who I would like you to meet."

Acorn and Pear emerged from the trees cautiously.

"Menage Quattour?" Nore asked, feigning innocence.

"That is really sick," Lily grimaced.

"What took so long," Voldemort asked.

"Introductions, seething hatred, questions," Lily replied. "Lucius was confused about my friends."

"As am I, wood nymphs don't belong here," Voldemort said, eyeing the two visitors.

"Oh, they explained that they only returned here because they sensed me," Lily explained.

"That's not what I meant," Voldemort hissed.

"We are welcome wherever our mistress is," the voice of Pine called from the forest.

"Pine? I didn't know you came," Lily said gleefully.

"I kinda wish you hadn't," Lucius muttered.

"Look, people, nymphs, other creatures - I need my rest, it is getting near dawn. Next thing to speak dies, no exceptions," Voldemort said grumpily.

Lily, thinking he was joking, opened her mouth to speak when Lucius noticed and covered her mouth...with his. Naturally Lily pulled away and slapped him and Anthony punched him, but not a word was said. Lily still thought it was a joke, and would have spoken if she could. The sudden kiss had driven out every thought in her head, she felt rather giddy. True it wasn't a romantic kiss, but it really was a passionate one. Anthony had never really kissed her like that, and Lucius obviously wouldn't again. Even if he wanted to, Lily couldn't let him. After the excitement had died down everyone tried to find the most comfortable place on the ground to sleep. Lily grew a patch of moss for herself, the nymphs, and some of the less fortunate others in the group with terrible locations on which to sleep.


	57. 57 FiftySeven

That night the moon shined brightly and the air swayed invitingly on Lily, urging her leave the camp and explore. After a quick glance at her companions Lily deduced they were all asleep so she let the wind carry her from the group.

Prancing through the forest in a dreamlike atmosphere, Lily unknowingly morphed from her shape into the essence of her domain.

I could do this forever, Lily thought to herself. But painful flashes of all the friends she would have to leave behind brought her down quickly. Maybe I couldn't, but I can do it now. It's so peaceful here.

"Of course it is," Acorn said from the trees. "This is where you belong. This is your home."

Lily was startled into her own form, "How do you find me - how did you know what I was thinking?!"

"The whole forest can hear what you're thinking. You have absolutely no control," Pine said, kindly criticizing.

"I know, but I haven't exactly had time to work on that," Lily said meekly.

"Let's work on it now. The first thing that you need to do is to build a divider between your personal aura and your elemental self," Pear instructed, hovering a few feet from the ground cross-legged.

"How do I do that?" Lily asked helplessly.

"It's a conscious effort of will," Acorn replied. "If you want it badly enough it will be so."

"If you are afraid or hesitant this is not going to work," Pine added. "If you have any questions, just ask us."

"Are there going to be any bad side effects? What changes will this make exactly?" Lily asked.

"There are no bad side effects. This will just make you more able to get a grip on your powers. Right now they are flooding out of you. After this is done, you will be able to control your eyes, mostly, you're thoughts won't seep out, you will be able to maintain your own shape, the weather may stop changing erratically, and the thrall will be slightly hampered. Those you have already affected will remain prone, but new acquaintances will not chase after you," Pear explained.

"That's a relief," Lily murmured. "So let's get to this."

Closing her eyes she imagined her powers as the vines of ivy growing erratically and pushed them back into her magical core. Seeing that they were only temporarily subdued, she thought of a great sheet of ice, unbreakable, unmeltable, impenetrable and built it around her core. Radiating, the core was contained and for the first time in what seemed to be forever, Lily felt in control.

"Wonderfully done, my lady," Acorn praised.

"Is that all I have to do?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yes, it will do more than you can possibly imagine. You needn't ever take the barrier down, you're power can pass through as you wish it to," Pear told her.

"Be wary," Pine said ominously. "The barrier will not hold forever if your moods continue to change so often and fiercely. It may burst, and I caution you this is dangerous. Should it happen at this school, you will be revealed to all who seek."

That scared Lily, "If I meet someone who would be looking for me, with the barrier, would they know me for what I am?"

The nymphs giggled, "You could be under their noses and they would not know."

"Heh," Lily said amusedly, but her laughter died in her throat as she felt the sun approach on the horizon. "They'll be awake soon!! We need to get back."

"We shall return swiftly," Acorn promised and disappeared, followed by the other two nymphs.

There is no way I could get their in time, and I don't want them to be suspicious, Lily thought. Suddenly a wind brushed by her and she had an idea. Abandoning her human form entirely, she let her essence become one with the wind and carry her back to the camp. Once there she reassembled her body and laid down quickly as the others began to wake. Using again her talent of deception, she pretended to be asleep.


	58. 58 FiftyEight

"Ah, I feel rested," Voldemort said, surveying his company he found only Lily to still be sleeping.

Following his gaze, Anthony realized he was looking at Lily, and jealousy bubbled as he saw the look in his leader's eyes. Clearing his throat he spoke as calmly as he could, "Should I wake her?"

Voldemort looked at him for a moment as if he didn't remember who he was, then he blinked and was once again himself, "No don't bother. She can tell us what she decided later, I am in no rush."

Anthony nodded, not really trusting his voice not to betray him, and walked away.

When she opened her eyes and sat up she was only mildly surprised to see several of the company staring at her out of the corner of their eyes. Shaking her head at their silliness she turned to see Voldemort looking at her.

"I trust you slept well, Lily," he said coolly.

"I trust you're in a better mood, Tom," Lily said sweetly.

Voldemort stared at her for a moment, than laughed, "I suppose I am."

"Good, so you won't to explain some things to me?" Lily asked nicely.

Still in a jovial mood, Voldemort replied, "Perhaps. Depending, of course, on the questions that you ask."

"So what is all this hype about elementals? What real good could someone like me do in a war, which might I add is against my nature?" Lily asked curiously

He stared at her for a few moments before speaking, "You really don't understand?"

Lily shook her head and Voldemort sighed, "A power - sorry - person like you comes around once in a century, maybe less. Your powers are unmatchable. Not even you will learn the full extent of what you can do. Basically, if you can imagine it you can do it."

"But what if I don't want to be an elemental?" Lily said, knowing the answer that was coming.

"Sadly, it is something you can't choose. And it would do more harm than good to ignore that part of you and hope it goes away," Voldemort told her.

"You're too nice to be the world-conquering type," Lily told him.

"Remember I have other sides," Voldemort told her menacingly.

"I never forget," Lily told him kindly.

"You're just too confusing," Voldemort said, laughing.

"What are you talking about? I am like the simplest person in the world," Lily protested.

"What?" Voldemort scoffed. "You must be referring to someone else."

"I have no hidden motives, no agendas, no schemes," Lily said, ticking them off on her fingers.

"But you walk in and make friends with the two most popular groups in school, who happen to be enemies, you negotiate with a magnificently handsome dark lord," he said winking, "have a group of infamous criminals roast marshmallows, have three fiery wood nymphs come half way around the world to serve you, must I go on?"

"I get your point, but that's all because I am an elemental," Lily said sadly.

"Hmm, I never heard the part where all elementals have criminals roast marshmallows...must have missed that part of the lore," Voldemort said innocently.

Lily playfully swatted him, "You know what I mean."

"Just so we have that clear," Voldemort said equally playfully.

Lily looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"They probably ran off when they heard me laugh," Voldemort said mockingly.

"Well, now that you mention it," Lily said jokingly.

"Ouch," Voldemort said, pretending to nurse his wounded heart.

"Oh, you are just too much," Lily told him. "Let's go find them."

"No need," Voldemort said coolly. Rolling up his sleeve, Lily saw a tattoo of some sort skull and snake. With what appeared to be a great deal of pain, he pushed the image until it glowed, chanting something she couldn't hear. The smoke that came off it told Lily that it was burning him.

Immediately all her companions appeared, the skull and snake burning them as it did him subsided as they entered the camp.


	59. 59 FiftyNine

"I didn't mean you to hurt yourself," Lily said regretfully.

Voldemort shook his head, "It doesn't hurt so much, and this is the quickest way to assemble them."

Lily searched the summoned for signs of complaint or at least lack of enthusiasm to the manner in which they were called, but surprisingly there were none. All wore neutral masks, not daring if they had such thoughts of dissent to let them show.

"My lord, were you requiring our service?" Anthony asked, a frosty tone partially revealing his own feelings, but not enough to incriminate him of any transgression. Still the tone was not lost on his companions as several of his friends stared at him and Voldemort's head swung to glare at him coldly.

Lily, however, remained oblivious to the situation, and continued, "I think I've decided what I am going to do. I really enjoyed your hospitality...but I think...it's for the best...not really my place..."

Deciding to spare her any more ramblings, Voldemort nodded, "So what would you have Karakoff say to appease your parents?"

Calmly Lily decided, "I think the truth is the only way to go. Deception is a terrible way to go, and I'd like to avoid it at every turn if possible.

"A wise plan," Voldemort concurred. "This may indeed be the way about it. And, perhaps the flow of blood will return to my men's heads once again."

Lily blushed profusely, "Ah, yes...That too..."

"Karakoff, are you prepared to return her?" Voldemort asked without looking away from Lily.

"Yes, my lord," Karakoff chimed in.

"Do as she bids you, then return swiftly," Voldemort commanded.

Karakoff nodded and led Lily out of the camp back into the car she had come in. Looking into the back seat she noticed her trunk and belongings assembled in the back.

"So, we go back the old fashioned way?" Lily questioned.

Karakoff nodded.

"Did he say we had to go back this way?" Lily asked.

"Uh, no. Not specifically, but..." Karakoff broke off.

"Then how about we express it home?" Lily said persuasively.

"What did you have in mind?" Karakoff and Lily smiled conspiratorially.

Meanwhile, back at the camp

"Did you see the way he was looking at her?" Anthony ranted quietly.

"Keep it down!!" Lucius urged him. "If he hears you, you're dead."

"Don't think I've forgotten or forgiven your stunt either!" Anthony raged.

"Shut up!!" Severus whispered.

"She's my girlfriend, why doesn't anyone see that?!" Anthony complained.

"I see it," a cold voice caused them all to jump, "I just don't care."

"Lord Voldemort," Lucius stuttered nervously. "He's not in his right mind."

"It seems he never is these days," Voledmort observed. "The girl's influence it too potent on him. You will not see her any more."

Anthony was about to answer when Severus elbowed him in the stomach, "He understands, my lord."

"He better," Voldemort said coldly. "I'll not make another exception."

Without another word he disapparated.


	60. 60 Sixty

(A/N: Happy New Year!)

Meanwhile, Karakoff and Lily were riding back in the car, which was currently enveloped in a speedy cumulous cloud.

"So, why do you all fear Tom?" Lily asked.

"Don't you?" Karakoff exclaimed.

"Well, then why do you follow him?"

Karakoff sighed, "Part of it is that it's better to be the right hand of the devil, then in his path. But, Lord Voldemort is also rather charismatic. He created a place for me in the world, a place of importance. And in return, I do his bidding."

"Doesn't he have friends?" Lily asked.

Karakoff smiled, "Friends? I don't think he sees anyone worthy of that position. Just servants, henchmen, and the like."

"Superiority complex, huh?" Lily asked, slyly.

"Now you're the one who sounds like a psychiatrist," Karakoff observed.

"Yeah, you really did suck at convincing me that I was crazy," Lily chided.

"That wasn't the mission. I used all my best stuff on your parents. And, hey, it worked on them, so I don't think you can really demean my performance," Karakoff defended.

"No offense, but my parents aren't really that hard persuaded. I think Petunia once convinced them that the reason she was out two hours past curfew was because of a flat tire."

"And?" Karakoff said leadingly, missing why that was so absurd.

"She was fifteen," Lily replied.

"And?" Karakoff continued.

Lily sighed, "She can't drive."

"Oh," Karakoff nodded. "Then maybe her boyfriend…?"

"Her boyfriend lives next door and is three months younger," Lily explained.

"So then how did they think…?"

"Exactly," Lily said.


End file.
